Alvin and the Chipmunks Heros Have Many Forms
by jessicaluvzchipmunks
Summary: Redone so it is a little more smoother.
1. Prolog

**Alvin and the Chipmunks Heros Have Many Forms**

**Prologue**

**Fixing my stories so they make a little more sense.**

**This is CGI version, and to save time I will explain a few things instead of making two very long stories. I tried my best at this story, but I don't think I have what it quiet takes. Personally, I think Iluvthechipmunks is the best story teller. **

**First I love Alvin and the chipmunks, and I also loved Transformers, and super heros so I thought of a way to combine the three. This will be a romance between Alvin and Brittany, and run for 4, 5 stories or so. A note as well, I have trouble making romances, so it may not seem like a romance. **

**This story will get everything going. First a summary of what happened. After the first chipmunks movie, Alvin is in a city on his visiting one of Dave's reletives and notices he is being stalked by a yellow comaro, this is were the first Transformers fits in, I'll just explain the parts that are diffrent from the Transformers movies. **

**But there is no girl Alvin has a crush on. He faces everything by himself. This is were it may get confusing, he meets Optimus Prime and they are looking for the Allspark and Alvin's relitives have a artifact that lead to it's location. Also Optimus is accually a powerful universal guardian named Tyler Pauwel.**

**A teenager from another universe who recived incredible power and uses the form of Optimus Prime as his look everybody from his Earth associates him like a super hero with an army he created as his army of justice, the autobots. **

**Alvin learns of Megatron (who is the same type of being as Tyler, and also made a army, but that will be explained in this story). And that is the whole first movie of Transformers right there. This also allows you open your imagination and think of how it all happened.**

**So the Squequel goes on as normal, Alvin and world leaders are the only ones aware of the autobot existance. Then this is were the second Transformers movie comes in. Alvin and his brothers are with the chipettes in grade 10 (I know it seems young to be in a super being war). **

**Dave has gone away with Claire, and Toby and Julie are watching them. Alvin finds a piece of the allspark in his old hoodie we had when he shoved the allspark into Megatrons chest and it downloads all of the information the Fallen needs to find the Matrix of leadership. **

**But what he doesn't know is that it also gave him a thing called the Triforce (and yes i know it's from Zelda, but it fits the story perfectly). Alvin starts to have mental break downs and starts drawing weird symbols. This catches the attention of one student who pretends to be a fan of Alvin. She hanges around Alvin a lot, annoying him and his family. **

**One day while his brothers and the chipettes are with Toby and Julie in a adjacent classroom, the crazed fan reveals herself to be a decpticon. While Alvin tries to escape from the decepticon's attack, Alvin's family walks in after hearing his screams and are shocked to see a human sized robot attacking Alvin. Like the movie they try to run away, they get into Julie's car and after a brief struggle, they kill the decpticon. **

**The scene is like the movie, Megatron is back, tries to harvest infomation from Alvin's brain. Optimus come to the rescue, Alvin's family escape in Bumble bee while Alvin watchs Optimus fight Megatron and his minions and dies. **

**After Alvin is reunited his family, he sadly explains the whole story of how he got involved. After Alvin explains, his family notices a soft glow on his right hand. They all look and see a weird golden three part triangle in his hand. **

**After the Fallen's message threating the world to find Alvin, Alvin has a strange dream, he's sees weird images of two young men around 14 hanging out and having a good time one of them looking like Tyler in his human form, then blurs and Alvin sees himself in the Smithonian, everything goes black and he then see's Megatron running at him. **

**Alvin screams and opens his eyes and sees he screamed infront of his family. After his family try to confort him, he says he needs to get to the Smithonian. Saying he has a weird feeling about that place, his family try to stop him but he persist, and says if they want to get out, they should now. **

**They all however want to stay with him, even Theodore and Simon. They head to the museum with Bumble bee and the twin transformers and the hide until it closes. They walk behind Alvin as he wonders the museum. **

**Brittany, worried about Alvin ask him if he knows what he's doing, Alvin just claims he has this strong instict leading him. They come up to the black bird and Alvin pulls out the allspark shard he is wearing as a necklace. **

**The shard hits the Black bird and transformes into Jetfire. After they get to Eygpt, Jetfire explains everyting about the history of the Primes, where energon is not the life blood, but a power blood for Primes, a source of their powers and more of it would increase their powers. **

**He then explains how the Matrix activates the machine. Alvin asks if the Matrix can be used to revive a dead Prime, Jetfire says yes, but the Matrix can only be handled be someone that has these powers. **

**Everybody feeling disapointed at what they heard sit down in shock, with Alvin taking it the hardest. He has one last question for Jetfire, what the Triangle in his hand is. **

**Jetfire looks and with shock, explains that what is in his hand is a triforce. Something Primes create to give a worthy being a "copy" of their powers and that Alvin can use the matrix to revive Optimus. **

**Alvin ask then what the dreams were about and Jetfire explains that sometime a Primes memory is also coppied so some of the images Alvin saw was pieces of Tyler's memory.**

**It's now like the movie again, execpt no cuddle scene under the pyramid, and Alvin is the one that makes the call to Lennox. They find the Matrix (note it's chipmunk size) and it turns to dust, Alvin still not wanting to admit defeat collects the dust and head for the troops that just arrived. **

**Starscream finds them and attacks, they don't split up however, while Bumble Bee and the twins destract the Decepticons, Alvin and his family make a run for the troops. **

**There is also no Simmons to tell the Navy about Devestator, after Devestator reveals the mahine, a US recon plane spot him and alerts the navy and they destroy him the same way the did it in the movie. **

**As they near the troops Dave and Clair are released by Rampage and there is that battle scence between Bumble bee and the Decepticon. After the battle is finished, Alvin fights with Dave to escape while he stays behind, eventually Dave gives in and he and Claire head for Bumble bee, Toby and Julie decide to go with them. **

**Alvin tries to get his brothers and the chipettes to go to but they don't want to leave him. The rest is like the movie up until the bombing run until after Megatron shoots at Alvin. Dave, Claire, Toby and Julie are already in the saftey of the troops when they see Alvin shoot at. **

**His whole family surronds his lifeless body begging him to come back (Brittany doesn't say she loves him, she just pleads for him to come back.) Alvin has that vision of the Ancient Primes and comes back. **

**The matrix then materiallizes and Alvin climbs onto Optimus' chest and merges the matrix with his spark. It is then like the movie up until the end of the battle. After Optimus beats Megatron and kills the Fallen, Optimus heads for Alvin where his whole family is hugging him. **

**Optimus thanks Alvin for saving his life and notices the triforce in Alvin's hand. He gives Alvin a choice, he can keep the triforce, learn it's powers and become a guarding for this world, or he can take the triforce away and Alvin and he can lead a normal life. **

**Alvin chooses to keep it and Optimus says his good byes and that he will be watching over his saftey. While Alvin lets it all sink in, Optimus moves towards Dave and opens his giant robotic hand and shows a tiny paper card. Dave takes it and sees a phone number. **

**Optimus says if there is any trouble or if they need help, to call that number, and he will be there. Dave still not knowing what is going on, takes the card and thanks him, Optimus takes a few steps back and disapears into a flash of light, as well as the other autobots, heading back to their demention. **

**On the way home, Alvin explains everything to Dave and Claire and this is were the story begins. Any questions you have put on reviews at the end of the story, I will be making the last chapter a Q&A. So here it is, Alvin And the Chipmunks Heros Have Many Forms.**


	2. Chapter 1 No Control

Chapter 1 No Control.

Dave yawned as he drank his coffee and made his kids their breakfast. It has been seven months since Alvin received his powers, and his control over them didn't seem to be getting better, it seemed to be getting worse. Everytime Alvin had a nightmare, the whole house would shake.

Items world randomly burst into flames into the point of almost a inferno and then go out with no fire damage. Things in the house would turn into little back particle, disapear and reappear days later. The most scary part though wasn't all that, is was when Alvin tried to regain control, he would panic and the problem would only become worse, causing chaos.

Just last night, a cup of water began to boil on it's own, Alvin tried to make it stop but paniced and the water in the cup exploded with such force that the cup shattered. These problems also happen at school, computers would go crazy, the PA system would make weird sounds, and lights would explode, people were getting scared.

Dave sighed, wondering what he was going to do as he called out breakfast. All the chipmunks ran to the kitchen and sat infront of their meals.

Alvin just slowly walked in, looking tired and stressed. They stared at him as as he slowly walked in, his eyes looking heavy and blood shot. Everyone could tell the stress was taking it's toll on him.

Eveyone was worried, especially Brittany, she felt so scared and worried for Alvin, she really cared for him and hated to see him in the state he was in.

Simon also notice something about Alvin. Everytime when Alvin powers acted up, two of the triangle in his hand would glow, but the third on the top remained normal. He tried to figure out what it ment but ever since he saw giant robot and his brother come back to life, he wasn't sure of much.

Alvin jumped on to the table and quietly ate his meal, which now wasn't so unusual for him, the only time he seemed his old trouble making, fun loving self was when he was playing and having fun with his family, it seemed as if that is how he would forget his troubles and be himself again.

"So is everybody ready for school" Dave said trying to sound cheerful to break the tension. Everybody gave a cheerful reply except Alvin who only groaned. Dave sat near Alvin and looked at him.

"Alvin, I know it's hard to go now that you are still struggling with your powers", then he paused, still finding it hard to believe what he was saying. "But what am I going to say, "Alvin's missing school because he has unearthly powers", I can't do that, no matter how much I want to".

" You can say I'm sick and won't be attending school for a while". Alvin said pleadingly.

"Alvin, we don't how long this will last, you could be missing school for months, the media will find out and surrounding this house constanly trying to get a photo of you, and not to mention the most important reason, you could destroy this house even more, that just crosses a line there".

Alvin looked down sadly and remained quiet for the rest of the meal as everyone continued there morning conversation about what they had planned for the day at school. After everyone finished they got dressed, they grabed their stuff for school and went for Dave's car.

Everyone got in as Dave started the car and drove to school. Along the way, everyone was talking to each other except Alvin who remained on the far side of the seat looking out his window. Brittany looked towards Alvin, and couldn't help but stare at him.

The sight of him always made her heart race and her face burn. She had been feeling that way for the last few months ever since that battle in Egypt. She had been thinking long and hard about what she was feeling, and she knew why she was feeling that way. Alvin leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes.

Then Brittany noticed something, water seeping out his closed eyes, he was crying, but trying to hide it. She almost felt a tear escape her as she watched Alvin, wanting desprately to help him, but not knowing what she could do.

She knew since Eygpt why she felt the way she did about Alvin, it was obvious to her. She thought it was only a simple crush when she first met him at school, but she knew that those feeling have grown. She was in love with him. Just thinking about it made her feel warm.

Then a thought hit her head, what if he doesn't feel the same way, what if his powers change him so much he isn't the same chipmunk that she knew and loved. These thoughts pondered in her head as the car pulled up to the school.

Dave opened the door and they all jumped out. Alvin just slowly jumped out and and followed behind about a meter away from his family.

"Alvin, wait for a moment please" said Dave. Alvin stopped and slowly turned to face Dave as he kneeled infront of him. " Alvin, I'm not going to pretend I know what your going through" he said in a caring tone. "But I want you to know that your strong, and you will get through this".

Alvin looked at Dave and looked down and quietly spoke, "I wish I could believe you Dave, but I don't even trust myself right now. I caused so much trouble, and you are all suffering because of me". "Wait Alvin, don't be so-" but before Dave could finish, Alvin turned and slowly walked away.

Dave sadly sighed as he got back into his car, and drove off, wondering how he could help his son.


	3. Chapter 2 Old Friend

Chapter 2 Old Friend.

Daved walked into his house, wondering how this day will turn out. He took of his coat as he walked towards the couch and sat down, slowly rubbing his temples in fruastration.

He looked toward the kitchen saw a message left on his phone. He groaned slowly got up and walked over, picking it up and lactivated the voice mail. On the phone, he heard a man with a heavy german accent.

"Hello, my name is Claus VonToffen, I represent Shimlack Records in Germany and vould like to offer a deal of produce chipmunk records in our country. You would have a all paid trip to Germany in first class where we can descuss prices, please call us back at our help number to reply. Thank you for your time"

Dave groaned as he set the phone down, if he went to Germany, he could open operatunities to the kids like more money and more consumers. Then though there was Alvin. He couldn't pull him out of school and take him to Germany, and he can't leave him behind when his son was in need.

Dave went to his room and tried to think of what he should do. Nobody he knew could watch them since most were unaware that Alvin was a superbeing, Claire was off in England visiting friends, and Toby and Julie were moving into there new house after their recent marriage.

Dave turned to his side and then saw the card that was given to him months earlier by Optimus. Dave though, should he really have a giant robot watch over his kids, he won't be able to get into the house. Then again, Optimus gave Alvin these powers and could help him through his sons ordeal.

He shrugged as he grabed the card and dialed the number on it. The phone rang, and after a few rings, he heard a deep familar voice on the other end.

"Hello Mr. Seville, it is good to talk to you again" said the voice on the other end. Dave raised his head in surprise "H-how did you know it was me" he said in shock.

"That's complicated to explain, but I know why you are calling, beacause Alvin can't control his powers".

Dave was in disbelief, but he decided not to ask questions. "Then you probably know I am phoning, to ask you if you could watch my kids."

"You are on the correct with that" said Optimus.

Dave sighed and asked "How soon can you arrive" he asked, feeling like he was making a mistake. "Go to the front door" Optimus replied. Confussed, Dave went to the front door and slowly opened it.

He almost jumped back when he saw a young man standing infront of the door around twenty wearing a white t shirt and jeans. He was fairly well built with short dirty blond hair, about six feet tall with a smile on his face almost turning into a laugh.

"Alright" Dave says angily, "I don't know who you are, or why you are here, but get off my property" he said pointing toward the way out.

"You asked me however to watch your kids" the young man said his voice sounding like a normal average voice with the smile still there. "Listen" said Dave as calm as he could, "I don't know who you are, but I know your not the person I was talking to on the phone with".

With a smile still on his face his voice suddenly changed to the deep voice he heard a second before. "Never judge a book by it's cover, their is more to me than meets the eye" he said.

Dave's eyes widened as he fell to the ground, "Holy crap" he said in disbelief. He looked up at Optimus. "Who and what are you?" he asked, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

Optimus smiled and helped Dave to his couch. "First off, my real human name is Tyler Pauwel, Optimus Prime was the name I inherited when I recieved these powers. I'm from a parallel Earth living in Canada.

Tyler explained his whole story to Dave, while he sat there, trying to make sense of it all. Once Tyler finished, Dave looked up at him with amazement. "You've had quiet a, colourful life" he said. "It's terrible about you and Megatron though".

Tyler just gave a small shrug "Not much that can be done now for him, he is so blinded by his powers and corruption, that he doesn't care about anything else. It is why he should never have gotten them. He was a good man, but was never ment to get them" Tyler said, his voice sounding pretty neutral.

"So it is no problem you can watch over the kids" Dave asked, changing the subject. Tyler smiled and and replied "It is no problem at all, I know what Alvin's going though, I can help ease everything".

Dave let out a sigh of relief and got up. "Thank you, I'm going to get packed and I will send a message to the school letting the kids know you will be picking them up".

"Acually" said Tyler as he stood up, "just have the message say that they will know who it is when they see me, Alvin is the only one that knows what I really am, I don't want them wondering around aimlessly trying to find me".

"Yeah sure, a bit of a odd message but I'll tell them" he said heading to his room.

Dave started to pack his bags, relieved that he found somedody to watch Alvin. He wasn't sure about leaving the kids behind with a stranger, but he figured that this man gave his life to protect his kids. He wouldn't have done that if he was a bad man.

Once his bag was packed and sent the message to the school office, he grabed his bags and walked into the living room where Tyler was siting reading a book with the title RCMP Training. "RCMP, what's that?" asked Dave bringing his suit case to the door.

Tyler looked looked up, putting down the book and got up. "Royal Canadian Mounted Police, I'm in training right now to become one" Tyler said with a smile, helping Dave with the rest of his luggage.

"Wouldn't that be a little redundent?" asked Dave as they both stepped out the house, "I mean, you are a powerful guardian, do you really need a job".

Tyler chuckled, "Well, I have to make a living for myself, and I always wanted to be a cop since I entered highschool. Also, when you get these powers, you want to still hold onto the parts that are still human".

Tyler helped Dave carry his luggage to the road as the cab pulled up. Dave and Tyler put the luggage into the trunk. As soon as it was all in, Dave turned to Tyler to give him one last bit of information.

"They get off at three and usually do their homework when they get home" he said as he got into the back seat.

"Don't worry about a thing Mr. Seville, they will be fine under my care". With that said, Dave shut the door and the cabe drove off.

Tyler watched the cab pull away down the road, as soon as the cab turned the corner, Tyler began to run down the road, his whole body began to glow as he rolled forward, his size increasing and when the glow disapeared, he was a blue transport truck with red flames at the front driving down the road, heading for the school.


	4. Chapter 3 Shock and Awe

Chapter 3 Shock and Awa

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were in their last class of the day with Julie. Everybody was listening closely to the lesson except Alvin, who was staring at his right hand at the Triforce. He felt as if another power was going to slip through his control at any moment.

He focus all of his mind and energy in keeping anything bad from happening. Alvin grit his teeth, "Why can't I control this, after a few month, I should be getting better, but it's just getting worse. What if I hurt somebody, or worse kill somebody" he thought as he stared at his desk, trying to keep control.

At the front of the room, Julie saw Alvin just staring at his desk. She knew what was going on, and didn't want to disterb him. It was probalbly best to let him be and let him deal with it on his own. Then a knock came from the door as Julie signaled to he class to wait.

She opened the door to see Dr. Rubin standing in front. "Good afternoon Mrs. Seville, I need to speak to the chipmunks and chipettes".

Julie didn't want to disterb Alvin, but she had no choice, "Yeah, sure, one moment" she said. She looked back and signaled them to the door. They all hopped off their desks and while Alvin groaned and slowly made his way to the door, with the feeling subsiding.

Julie closed the door behind them as Dr Rubin kneeled down. "Dave phoned a while ago, He is going to Germany and will be gone for a while." Alvin felt shocked at what he heard, and soon felt a pulse of anger flow though him, "How could Dave just up and leave me when I am in trouble right now" he thought.

"Who will watch over us?" Jeanette asked shyly. Dr Rubin gave a small shruge, "He didn't say, all he said was is that he will be waiting at the front of the school to pick you up and that you will know who it is when you see him".

All the chipmunks looked at each other confused, why would Dave send such a odd message, but they thanked Dr. Rubin as she opened the door and went back to their desks.

"Great" growled Alvin to himself. "I have no control over my powers, Dave leaving for a while, and some unknown person is going to take care of us, terrific.

A while later, class ended and the chipmunks and chipettes went to their lockers grabing their gear. Once they all had everything they needed, they went for the front door togeather and jumped onto the stairs railing looking for their new babysitter.

"Who do you think it is?" Theodore asked sounding exited. "I hope it is that nice lady that lives a few doors down" said Eleanor. Alvin just stood there remaining quiet, whoever the sitter was, it didn't matter to him, nobody on this world could understand what was happening to him.

As they tried to look around, for the unknown sitter, Alvin looked up and gasped.

The others heard him and turn to look at him. "What is it Alvin" said Simon curiously. "I see the sitter" he said, with a sound of joy in his voice nobody had heard in a while.

Alvin hoped off the rail and began to run, everyone confused, ran after him, struggling to keep up through the maze of feet and Alvin's speed. When they finally reached Alvin he was standing on the curb with a big smile on his face.

"You could have told us who it was before you ran off" panted Brittany. "So who is it?" Simon said, now getting frustrated. "Him" said Alvin pointing across the road. They looked to see a blue transport truck with red flames on the front.

"Were's the driver?" asked Brittany as they all scanned the truck to see if they could spot anyone. "There is no driver" Alvin replied as he began to cross the street.

Everyone followed cautiously, not knowing what was happening. As they neared the truck, the door swong open and they climbed up the steps and into the cab. "So, Dave hired a diverless truck to watch us" Simon said in a smart tone.

Then there was a crackle on the speakers and a familar voice rang out. "A truck with more to it than meets the eye Simon Seville". Everyone in the cab gasped in surprise at the sound of the voice "It's great to see you again Optimus" Alvin said happily. "Optimus" everyone yelled. "In the metal" he replied.

Then the truck started and the gears shifted as they headed for home.

"So how is a giant 30 foot robot going to look after us?" Simon asked. Before Alvin could answer, Optimus responded, "You will learn in a few minutes Simon. Answers are always reveiled in time".

Alvin smiled as he looked through the whole cab "I'm glad your here" he said sounding relieved as he sat down with his family in the passenger seat. "I know the troubles you've been having Alvin, and I'm here to help and watch over you until Dave gets back from Germany".

After a few minutes of driving, they pulled up towards their house. The door opened and the chipmunks jump out. They started to walk to the house when they heard loud clanks of metal and hydralic sounds. When they turned, they saw the familiar 30 foot form of Optimus Prime standing there.

Simon looked at the house, then at Optimus. "I don't think you can fit" Simon said. Optimus just stared at them, his whole body then began to glow as his size decreased. Everyone except Alvin stared in amazement as the figure turned human size.

When the light faded, they saw a young man before them, with a kind looking smile on his face short dirty blond hair with a white t shirt and jeans and arms that were fairly well built.

"Shall we go in" said the young man pointing to the door. The chipmunks followed behind, completely bewildered as he opened the door and allowed them to enter. "Now" he said clapping his hands togeather with the smile still on his face. "I gonna make a special dinner, so if you guys have homework, finish it up and we will eat, then I will then tell you guy everything you want to know, because I know you have questions for me".

Most of their eyes remained on Optimus, in shock about what they just saw happen. Everything they knew about what was possible and what wasn't was just thrown out the window.


	5. Chapter 4 A Prime's Life

Chapter 4 A Prime's Life

The chipmunks sat in the living room, with their note books infront of them finishing up their homework. In the kitchen, they could hear the sound of rattling kitchen utencles as Optimus prepared their dinner. Once they finished all their work, they all went towards Alvin, who was still working on the last few questions.

They all stood there staring at him, wanting answers. Alvin looked up from his paper slowly, seeing his family looking at him intently making a smile appeared on his face for the first time in months as he spoke. "Please, if you all admire my looks, just say something instead of staring at me" he said with a chuckle at the end.

They were all relived to see the old Alvin they knew, but they wanted answers. "Alvin, did you always knew what Optimus was?" inquired Simon. "Yeah" Alvin replied leaning back against the couch, "I knew since the first day I met him almost three years ago". "How come you never told us?" asked Brittany, crossing her arms, looking at Alvin intently. "You never asked, therefore, I never told" he said with a wide grin.

"Don't be smart Alvin" said Simon, getting a little frustrated. Alvin chuckled, "I don't need to be smart, I just have to point out the facts."

Simon then grabed a piece of paper, crumpled it and threw it at Alvin, hitting him in the face. The smile on Alvin's face grew as he got up, he looked at Simon and then replied, "Your dead".

He then charged at Simon but before he could reach him, Simon jumped off the sofa and ran for the otherside of the room. Alvin followed in persuit, intent on catching his brother.

Simon was under a cabinet on the far end of the room, Alvin kept his eye locked on Simon as he ran towards the cabinet. Alvin then felt his paw slip causing him to fall. Simon jumped out from under the cabinet as Alvin continued to roll, heading for one of the cabinets legs.

He hit the leg with a loud thud, causing to whole cabinet to jolt. Alvin slowly got up as his family came to see if he was alright. Alvin was surprised, he felt no pain, no impact, it was like getting hit by a piece of uncrumbled paper.

Alvin cleaned himself off as his family approached. Before he could say a word, he saw everyone look up and run.

Alvin looked up and saw a porcline vase of flowers falling off the edge. At that moment for Alvin, time seemed to slow, not the perspective, but acutal time. Alvin looked back and to his horror saw Brittany had tripped and was on the spot were the vase was going to land.

Alvin stared back at the vase and tried to use his powers to save Brittany. He focus on the vase, trying to make it disapear, move, anything so it wouldn't hurt her, but nothing was happening.

The vase got closer to Brittany, Alvin tried to move so he could push Brittany out of the way and let it land on him, but his legs wouldn't budge. He closed his eyes as he heard her scream in horror.

Then Alvin heard nothing, Brittany stopped screaming, but there was no sound of porcline shattering. Alvin slowly opened his eyes and to his amazement, saw the vase hovering on it's own a few inches above her.

Everyone in the room stared in amazement at what they were seeing, as well as Brittany who crawled away. The vase then few up, and went back to it's resting place on the cabinet as a voice spoke from behind "Having a bit of fun in here I see".

They looked back to see Optimus entering the living room with the same smile still on his face. "W-was that you" Brittany said shaking. Optimus nodded as he looked towards Alvin and saw him punch the sofa.

"I don't get it Tyler" Alvin said angrily. "It seems that everyday, I have less and less control over these powers" he said looking at his right hand. Tyler moved toward the sofa and sat down on the end, and looked down towards Alvin. "Great things are never ment to come easily, a person must work hard to achieve and learn things about themselves that they never knew before".

"Did you have this much trouble?" Alvin asked looking up at him. Tyler gave a small smile, "You can say that, but save all you questions for after dinner, because it is ready when you all are".

Tyler got up as he and the chipmunks entered the kitchen. They got up onto the center pantry and were shocked to see chipmunk sized plates with each of their favorit meals on it.

Tyler sat on the end eating his meal as the chipmunks ate up what was on their plates.

Once everyone was finished eating, Tyler wiped his mouth and getured to the livingroom. "Well, I'm sure you have lots of questions, and you've all been waiting for a while, so lets get started". They all moved into the living room, the chipmunks sat on the couch while Tyler took the arm chair.

"Who has the first question" said Tyler leaning forward. "Who and what are you?" said Simon getting striaght to the point". Tyler nodded, with a small chuckle, "My real name is Tyler William Pauwel, Optimus Prime is the name I inherited when I got these powers" he said continuing to lean forward.

"How did you get these powers?" Eleanor asked as she sat down next to Theodore. "Through a universal being called the Oracle, it travles the universe looking for beings it thinks are worthy to recieve these powers. I was the one that caught it's attention" he said as he looked at his hand.

"And how did you get it's attention?" asked Jeanette wanting to know everything she could. "That's a long story, but I think I can tell you".

_"Flashback"_

On a long country road in Ontario Canada, young 15 year old Tyler was biking down a long road on a 10 speed bike, wearing a blue biking shirt, tight black shorts, a bright silver helmet and almost a military style sunglasses. He was panting and huffing, but was making good time, he was doing at least 35 km/h along the stretch of road.

He enjoyed biking, it was relaxing to him, any trouble he had seemed to disapear when he biked. He was taking his same 70 km route, but this route, would change his life forever.

As he approached a bridge going over a small riveen. Behind him, a small car was approaching and past him without trouble. Tyler then notice a head, a tanker truck coming in the opposite direction. As the tanker reached the bridge, Tyler heard a loud bang and saw the tanker suddenly vear left, striking the car that just passed him, sending the car and the truck over the barrier.

A moment later, their was a loud crash with the sound of twisted metal.

Tyler pedaled as fast as he could to the hole in the barrier and looked down to see the tanker lying on it's side in the small river with the small car on it's roof next to the tankers trailer with a flame slowly growing in the engine compartment at least 20 feet down at most.

Without thinking, Tyler ran to the end of the bridge and climbed down, ignoring the danger. When he reached the bottom, he could see figuers struggling in the car. Tyler ran thought the shallow river and reached for the diver door which was was damaged from the impact and tried to pull it open, but the door wouldn't budge.

He saw the flames in the engine getting bigger and closer to the tanker, so he got down on his hands and knees and peered into the car. He could see the driver and his passenger stuggling to escape their seat belt, upside down and stuck.

"Cover your face" yelled Tyler as got up and kicked the window with the metal clips on his biking clets. The window shattered as Tyler got back down and reached in. "We can't get our seat belt off" yelled the driver in intense fear and panic.

Tyler pulled out a utlity knife he had stored in a pocket in his shirt and began to cut the belt. The heat grew as smoke began to fill the cab. Struggling to breath, Tyler cut the last bit of thread holding the driver. The driver fell out of his seat and was already trying to crawl out before Tyler could pull out.

Tyler coughed as the driver crawled out, but he knew he wasn't done, he took a deep breath as he crawled back in to save the female passanger.

By now, the heat and smoke were so bad the passanger was coughing and screaming at the same time. Tyler struggled to cut the belt through the smoke and heat. The front of the car was already and inferno, with the flames hitting the tanker.

Tyler could feel his skin burn as he cut the belt. Time seemed slow, as if he couldn't cut the belt fast enough.

Finally, the passanger fell to the ground as Tyler pulled her out with all his strengh. The driver reached in to help pull her out and draged her away to the far side of the river. Tyler was barely able to breath before the head faint screams for help from the flipped truck.

He got back up, and ran for the truck, ignoring the divers calls saying it's to dangerous. Tyler climbed up to the diver side and peered in. The driver looked up at him with a look of horror in his eyes, he was free of his belt, but couldn't break any of the windows to escape. Tyler looked back to the trailer and saw the smoke was turning black, which ment only one thing, gas was escaping.

With all of his strength, Tyler brought his foot down on top of door window. The glass shattered and Tyler reached in, ignoring the pain from the burns on his body, grabing the drivers hand.

The diver used whatever footing he could to help Tyler pull him out. The drivers feet finally were out as the both got up and made there way to the hood. Before the diver could jump down, Tyler heard the sound of creaking metal.

Without thinking, Tyler pushed the driver down the front of the truck just a explotion ripped though the air, throwing Tyler off the truck and through the air, hitting the back of his head against a tree, then it was all black.

Tyler's vision slowly returned and he found him self in a white room. Trying to see where he was, he looked to his left to see a heart monitor beeping away, and next to it, a table full of cards and flowers saying get well with names of his family, friends and co-workers on them, and just past it, a open window with a big green tree in front.

He looked down his bed to see he was covered with white sheets, except for his arms which had bandages on it.

It was then Tyler felt something on his head, with his arms aching, he slowly moved his hands to his head and felt a cloth tightly wrapped around it. Tyler then remembered what happened and was about to call for a nurse when he heard a voice. "You were very brave to do such a self-less act like that Tyler Pauwel".

Tyler looked to his right and saw a beautiful young lady standing at the door. She was wearing a bright white robe that almost seemed to glow, her hair with blond with streaks of red in it, and her eyes were bright green.

Tyler just looked at the lady confused, "If this is a new nurse uniform, then I've got to say, it can't be easy to work in them".

The lady just smiled as she moved towards Tyler's bed. "There is not many like you in this universe Tyler, you are unique" she said looking down at him, her eyes so bright, Tyler felt as is she were staring into his soul.

Ignoring the feeling, Tyler slowly sat up, "I hear that a lot from everyone I know" he said, his voice with a hint of annoyance.

The young lady just continued to stare at him. "I have been looking for someone like you for a very long time Tyler. Your heart is pure and full of good, you would make a excellent person to join the dynasties of Primes".

Tyler was startng to get nervous as the lady continued to stare at him with a small and gental smile. "Alright lady, who are you and what are you smoking" he said trying to lean as far back from her as he could.

"I am called the Oracle, and I've been stearching the universe for somebody like you to carry on the dyanasty". Tyler now scared for his life looked at her and calmly said "Well "Oracle", I think it's time for me to call secutity".

But before he could yell it out, her hand suddenly reached out and touched the side of his face.

Tyler froze as his eyes and skin began to glow. He could feel a course of energy travel through him, like a slight tingle of electricity, his mind began to race, as if knowledge was pouring in.

He began to know stuff that he never knew before, then he began to know what she was and what she was taking about, what he was turning into and what it ment. He knew that he was the only one of his kind left, that there used to be millions, lead by Primes, to guard the Universe from evil, but a war caused by a Prime called the Fallen wiped them all out, and he was the first and only Prime in almost 100,000 years.

He knew that the Oracle was searching for one who wasn't corupted, and that he fit the bill.

As all this was pouring in the Oracle pulled away her hand as Tyler's body returned to normal. He sat there, panting and felt something strange. He peeled off one of the bandages on his arm and saw the burns disappearing.

He looked back up at the Oracle in amazement, who returned a big smile. "I appologize about that, but it was the only way I could make you understand, you were always the type who needed to see something to accept it".

Tyler just stared at her, still in shock. "So I am now a, a Prime" he stuttered. She nodded, "But I want to give you a choice Tyler, you can keep the powers and be the universes guardian, or I can take them away, and you can lead a normal life".

Tyler thought for a moment and then looked at her with a smile on his face. "I accept these powers Oracle" he said giving a small bow. The Oracle smiled as she stepped back "Arise Optimus Prime, guardian of the universe, protctor of the all good and freedom".

With that, there was a bright flash of light, and Tyler was once again alone.

_End Flashback_

The Chipmunks stared in amazement at Tyler's story. "That was amazing" said Simon, "So you are the only one left of you kind." Tyler shook his head, "Not exactly, I was never aware of the Fallen was still alive, then there is Megatron and Alvin here" he said pointing to him.

"So how come Alvin and Megatron don't have a Prime in their name?" said Brittany. Tyler quickly took a drink of water and replied. "A Prime is someone who gets their powers directly from the Oracle. Megatron and Alvin have copies of a Prime's power, which makes them an Hunstrak, which roughly translates into solar guardian.

The only diffrence between a Pime and a Hunstrak and certain powers may be weaker than a Prime's or non existant".

"Then how did Megaton get his powers?" asked Eleanore as they all tried to make sense of it all. Tyler then took a deep breath.

"I didn't know how Megatron got his powers until I killed the Fallen, because when a Prime dies, even if he's evil, his memories and powers are given to another Prime, since I'm the only one, I got them. It turns out that the fallen approached Megatron as a human with a promise of unlimited power, Megatron thought he was joking and accepted, and to his surprise received his powers, and that day, the person he was died. Megatron was a good man, and a good friend" he said looking down.

"FRIEND" everyone yelled in unison. Tyler nodded, "Yes, before he became Megatron he was my best friend named Jordan Scott, he and I went though public school togeather, and part of highschool, we were friends until he became Lord Megatron."

"What did he look like?" asked Brittany. Tyler touched the side of his head, then suddenly, a image appeared onto the coffee table. To the left was Tyler, leaning with a flag pole infront of a school posing for the photo, to the right, was another young man, with a slightly cubby face with a big smile on his face, with short brown hair, half a foot shorter than Tyler.

"That's him?" said Jeanette, all of them shocked to that the young happy man in the photo would become a being of pure evil.

Alvin stared at the image in amazement, he reconized that man, then it hit him. The dream he had seven months ago, the night after Tyler was killed.

"How could such a nice man become so mean?" said Theodore. Tyler, still looking at the photo, gave the answer. "His heart wasn't pure, he was good, but he had dark thoughts deep down. A person not pure of heart easily gives in to exploting these gifts".

Then Tyler fell silent, until Brittany broke the silence, "Why does Megatron kill so much?" she asked still staring at the image. Tyler looked straight at her, giving a small smile. "After he got his powers, he viewed all life that wasn't as powerful as him as weak, sick, that needed to be destroyed or enslaved".

"How did you find out what he was?" asked Simon.

Tyler took a deep breath, he was reliving all the memories again. "During a rally at my school, I had my powers just over a year. People around the world were calling me a protector, so during the rally, I was siting in the outside bleachers with the rest of the school when suddenly all of these weird vehicles pulled up to the field and transformed into giant robots. Before anybody could run, they pulled out their wepons and held them in place, forcing them to stay. I remained quiet, watching everything unfold trying to figure out what was happening. Then Megatron flew in, and began ranting that he was the protector and that he was just gaining their trust so it would be easier to kill everyone. To show proof, he changed his shape into the man I once knew.

Having enough, I stood up and walked down the bleachers up to Jordan. I then said to him "Your lying Jordan, you aren't the Protector". He laughed and said he doesn't understand a simple human to understand. I just stared at him for a moment then I quickly raised my hand releasing a bolt of energy. By the time he recovered, he was back in his robotic form, so in return, I turned into the form you know me as. To make the rest of the long story short, I barely was able to beat him, and had to wipe the worlds knowledge about who I really was and of Megatron so they wouldn't live in fear".

Tyler then leaned back into the chair, the memories once agian flooding his head like a bad song. "That is everything about me and Megatron".

Simon though had one last question, "What can you do with your powers". Tyler's smile then returned, "Almost anything, they are strong enough I could move a whole solar system, but any power you can think of, I have it, shape shifting, telepathy, control over matter, psycokenesis, instant healing", but before he could finish, Brittany cut in.

"Wait, if you have rapid healing, how come Megatron was able to kill you". Tyler then took another sip of his water, "because when we are near each other, we have the ability to null or block certain powers, unfortunatly, I took so many hits that the shot though the chest is what broke the cammels back".

All the chipmunks just sat there, taking in everything they heard until Tyler broke the silence. "Well, I don't know about you, but it's getting late and I think it is time to go to bed, it may be Friday, but we all need a good night sleep".

Everyone looked and saw that it was almost 11. Then Tyler he turned to Alvin, "Espeacially you, because tomorrow, I will teach you the first steps in controling your powers". Alvin felt his blood turn cold, he was afraid of what may happen, but then realized he will have to face it sooner or later.

10 minutes later, the chipmunks were in their room, and the chipettes in their's which was built a year ago. Before all the turned off all the lights, he wished everyone a good night sleep, and then went for the guest bedroom.

**I am going to let you all know now, Tyler Pauwel's character is based on a Tyler I know who is now a cop. One reason I am also doing these stories is to tell how much of a painful life he had. You will learn on piece through each story. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 5 Restless Night

Chapter 5 Restless Night

The house was quiet, no sound rang out except for the normal creaks and groans, however in the chipmunks room, Theodore was tossing and turning, little wimpers escaped as his eyes suddenly opened with a look of terror.

He sat up and looked towards his brothers beds and saw them in a deep sleep. He sat there for a moment, trying to calm his nerves before he got up and jumped off his bed. He slowly walked out into the hallway and paused.

From the chipettes room, he could hear a gental snore coming from the their room, most likely from Eleanor, he smiled a little thinking of her, and how cute he thought she was. He peered in and looked at Eleanor's bed and looked at her.

She seemed so gental and calm, while he was trying to deal with his fears. He then turned to the guest room and walked up to the door.

Theodore looked in to see Tyler on his side, his eyes closed with his breaths escaping his nose.

Theodore jumped up onto the bed, infront of Tyler's face, and lightly taped his nose and wispered, "Tyler, Tyler". Suddenly Tyler's eyes shot open, his eyes shineing a bright blue like when he in his robotic form.

Theodore fell backward, almost falling off the edge of the bed, but before he could even scream, Tyler blinked and his eyes returned to normal. Theodore sat there shaking as Tyler sat up and picked Theodore up in his hands with a look of concern on his face. "I'm sorry if I scared you Theodore, what you saw was completly normal and nothing to be scared of" he said trying to lessen the chipmunks fears.

Theodore quickly perked up and looked at Tyler with a small smile, "That's okay, I'm sorry that I interupted you sleep". Tyler gave a warm smile, "It is no problem, I was only in a deep deep sleep, but who needs that, what can I do for you" he said, laughing while he said it.

"I had a nightmare" he said quietly, "I dreamed that Jordan was going to hurt my family, and Alvin couldn't save us because he had no control over his powers". Tyler's smile remaind on his face, it made Thedore feel like he was safe and secure.

"Don't worry Therodore, Jordan won't risk coming near you guys, as far as he knows, he thinks Alvin has total control, and even if he doesn't, I'll be here to stop him. He won't risk fighting me, ever since I killed the Fallen, my powers have doubled, and he knows that".

Theodore still looked at Tyler, scared to go back to bed. "Still" he said timidly, "It was scary". Tyler brought Theodore a little closer to his face. "What would you like to dream about?" he asked.

Theodore's ears perked up, "Meercats" he jumped. Tyler pulled out his right hand and his index finger began to glow. "Then that is what you will dream about" he said calmly.

He brought his finger up to Thedore and lightly taped his head. Theodore felt himself get sleepy as he curled up in Tyler's hand and fell asleep. Tyler still holding Theodore, pulled off the covers and stood up, he was wearing a white undershirt, and wearing shorts that were black in colour.

He moved down the hall and into the chipmunks room. He silently walked over to Theodore's bed and gently set him down. Once he was out of Tyler's hand, he grabed the covers and tucked Theodore in.

He gave a smile as he looked to the rest of the chipmunks to see how they were sleeping. When he saw they were all sound asleep, he moved to the door.

Rubbing his eyes, Tyler made his way out of the room and went for the kitchen to grab a glass of water. His feet barely made a noise as he approached the kitchen, the whole house dark, the only source of light was coming from the windows.

He walked into the kitchen without a sound, but before he turned on the lights, he saw a chipmunk sized figure sitting on the window sill, looking into the night sky. Tyler concintrated on what he could see from the lack of light. In the moon, he could see pink pajamas, and the outline of a small ponytail.

Knowing who it was, Tyler took a step in without turning on the lights and as gently as he could to not scare her, spoke. "Lovely sight out there, uh". The chipmunk quickly turned around, startled, focused into the dark room to see who it was.

Once her eyes adjusted, she saw the dark figure of Tyler standing there.

"Mr Pauwel" Brittany gasped, "you scared me". Tyler walked over to the sink, grabing a glass and filling it with water. "There is no need to be formal with me Brittany, you can call me Tyler" he said with a smirk growing on his face as he took a drink. He set the glass down on the counter and turned towards Brittany. "There is something troubling you isn't there" he said leaning back against the cupboard.

"How could you tell?" she said quietly looking down. Tyler's smile grew, "Usually when someone stares into the sky in the middle of the night, it usually means their troubled or a vampire getting ready to suck blood" he said with another chuckle at the end.

Brittany remained quiet, giving a small smile, but had to many thoughts swirling around her head. " I was just thinking" she said calmly, "About Alvin" Tyler added. Brittany felt her face turn red under her fur. "No, no not at all" she said hoping to change the subject.

"Brittany" said Tyler strightening up and walking towards the window. "There is no sense in lying to me, I can sense when someone is lying".

She sunk her head down in defeat. "Yes", she said quietly, "I was" as she looked up at Tyler with worry in her face. "I'm worried about him, ever since he got his powers, he hasn't been the same, he just looks like he's in pain".

She then moved to sit on the edge of the sill then looked down at her feet. "You care for him very much, don't you?" said Tyler moving infront of the window. "What? no, no" she said nervously, "Brittany" said Tyler, tapping the side of his head.

She looked back down in defeat, "Is it that obvious" she said, knowing that it was useless to try and hide it.

Tyler's smile didn't disapear, he jumped up to sit on the counter so he was right next to the window. "Yes and no" he replied. She looked back at Tyler, confused, he could tell she was puzzled by his answer and decided to give her the reason. "Yes because I know what physical signs to look for, everytime your near Alvin or hear his name, I see your pupils dialate, your fur ruffle, and your breathing accelerate. No, beacuse the other signs I see in aid with my powers. Your heart rate increases, your cheeks turn red, and your body temprature inceases".

Brittany gave Tyler a small smile, "There is nothing that can hide from you". Tyler gave a small chuckle, "A Prime knows all" he said giving small chuckles. Then he turned himself so that he was facing towards Brittany.

"Do you want to talk about it", he said, with a tone of voice that her feel she was in good trust worthy hands. She gave a small nod and continued to look down at her feet. "When did you realize you first had feelings for him?" asked Tyler.

Brittany took a deep breath still looking down at her feet, "I ever since he was almost killed by Jordan, it took me a few weeks to try and figure out what I was feeling". Tyler quietly nodded as Brittany explained everything to him.

"I worry about what he may do once he will be able to control his powers, will he leave us seeing us a weak, useless, and with his powers, will he change so much that he won't be the same chipmunk I know". She paused for a momment, trying to gather herself, "I have no idea if he shares the same feelings I have for him".

Tears escaped Brittany's eyes as she tried to get a hold of herself. Tyler sat there for a moment, quiet, then he finally spoke. "Alvin won't leave you guys, he cares to much about you guys to leave, and you will find once he has control of his powers, he will be back to his old, yet abnormal self" he said laughing.

Brittany could help but laugh as well at what she just heard, then she fell silent, "How can you know?" she said with worry in her voice.

Tyler smiled as he looked at his now gently glowing right hand. "Because none of that happen to me, when I learned how to control my powers, I could have changed myself, I could have left those I cared about, but I didn't, because for one, I'd be destroying who I was, my identity, and myself. The man you see infront of you, is the same person he was before he got these powers, he's just wiser. Second, they were my family, I loved them and couldn't leave them".

Brittany cocked her head to the side, what did he mean by "were and loved", but she shrugged it off and continued to listen to Tyler.

"I think you will find that once Alvin gains control of his powers, he will be back to his old self, goofing off, getting Dave mad, and annoying all of you" he said as his smile on his face grew.

Brittany wanted to ask one more question. "How long did it take you to learn to contol your powers?" Tyler jumped off the cabinet and turned, "Almost eight months, I didn't have exactly the same problems as Alvin, but close to it, that is why I can sypathsize with Alvin. You have to understand that this is a stressful point for him right now, every second that goes by, he is basiclly evolving, changing, you have to give him time to adjust the changes that are happening to him. I remember when I was at this point, I was so afraid I might hurt somebody, that I kept my distance".

That was when Brittany realized why Alvin seemed to keep his distance, he was afraid of hurting them if he lost control of his powers.

"As for how he feels, I can't answer that, there is one one who can and he's in his room sleeping, but if you have doubts, look into your heart and think of all the things he's done for you. He warned you about Ian Hawke, he saved you and your sisters from him, he convinced Dave to let you three live with them, and just tonight, he tried to use his powers to save you from the falling vase".

Brittany looked at Tyler in surprise, "How do you know all that?". Tyler then crossed his arms, "I've been watching over Alvin for years, I know of many things he did, especially for you".

Brittany felt as if her heart melted into a pile of relief. She still wasn't 100 percent sure if Alvin had feelings for her, but at least she had a better idea what Alvin might feel. She suddenly felt a yawn escape her mouth as Tyler approached, "Well, I think it is time to go back to bed" he said, extending his hand towards Brittany.

She jumped onto his hand as Tyler turned to take her back to her room. Tyler silently walked into the chipettes room and went for Brittany's bed. As soon as his hand was low enough, Brittany jumped off and leaned back on her pink pillow as Tyler grabed the covers and brought them up to her.

Tyler gave Brittany a smile as he turned and went for the door, Brittany looked at Tyler and wispered "Tyler".

Stopping at the door, he turned around and quietly replied "Yes". Brittany was silent for a moment, and then quietly spoke, "Thank you, for listening and helping me feel better".

Through the faint light in the hall, she could see Tyler was still smiling. "It's no problem, it is why I'm here". With that, Tyler turned and left the room. Brittany laid in her bed, the worries and fears she had that day were gone. She never met someone like Tyler, she could tell why that Oracle choose him though.

Every problem someone had, he fix it, being sensative to them, and always had a smile on his face as if nothing bothered him. She closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep with her thoughts now about Alvin.

Tyler sat on his bed, he wanted badly to tell them what was going to happen in a week, of the terror they will go through, but he couldn't. He wanted to do his duty and protect them, but this time he would have to stand to the side, it was the only way Alvin could gain control of his powers.

He ran his hand through his short hair and looked at the counter next to his bed and looked at a photo of him and his family taken a few years ago. In the photo, their was him, a 17 year old grade 11 student at the time, to his left was his brother about three years younger, with short dirty blond hair as well and a freckled face and puffy cheeks.

To Tyler's right was his father and mother, his dad looking like an older version of Tyler same hight above 6 feet, with longer dirty blond hair and his mom, shorter than Tyler around 5 feet, with shoulder length brown hair with glasses on her face and a similar face as his brother.

Tyler stared at the photo for a while, then in a fit of anger, slammed the photo down on it's face. He stood there, wanting to forget about his family. He wondered what he should do to take his mind off them, maybe go for a relaxing bike ride.

Tyler thought about going back to sleep, a prime didn't sleep, but Tyler wanted to hold onto the parts of him that were human, but then saw the clock which read 4:30. "What the hey" Tyler said as he walked over to his suit case, and unpacked his biking gear.

He pulled on the blue biking shirt and tight black pants, then he pulled out his water pack and snaped is fingers. The pack filled with water instantly, as Tyler put it in a long pouch that sat on his back like a backpack.

Along the strap was a blue tube that ran into the pouch to get the water. Tyler then put on his silver helmet and placed sunglasses in a pocket in the side of his shirt. Next, Tyler put on special cleats with a metal piece on the bottom designed lock onto the peddles while biking.

Knowing the metal clip would make a noise on the wooden floors, Tyler snapped his fingers, teleporting himself to the front porch. Tyler disappeared into a flash of light and was almost instantly on the front porch.

Realizing he forgot something, he looked into the house and snapped his fingers, with a quick flash, a note appeard on the living room table and a breakfast in the kitchen. With a smile, Tyler walked off the porch and snapped his fingers again, this time, a 10 speed bike appeared on the walkway.

The bike was a tannish colour with yellow handle bars that curved down and pointed to the rear of the bike. On top of the handle bar was a special type of bar with two pads on either side, connected to a paded bar that made a u shape, which allowed the biker to lean far forward in a confortable manner.

Below the back seat was a pouch with small tools in it and on the front of the bike, a bright running light, and below the pouch, a flashing red light since it was still dark.

Tyler jumped on and locked on of his feet onto the pedal. As soon as he was moving, he locked the other foot in and sped off down the road.


	7. Chapter 6 A Unusual Saturday

Chapter 6: An Unusual Saturday

Alvin opened his eyes slowly to the sun light seeping into his room. He felt full of energy, it was the best sleep he had in months. He looked towards the clock at far side of the room and saw it was 8, the earliest he got up on his own without the aid of an alarm.

Alvin grabed the hoodie he set last night and quickly took of his pajamma top and put it on. He crept out of the bedroom and stepped into the hall. He walked up to Tyler's bedroom door and peered in, seeing only an open suit case sitting on top of an empty bed.

Thinking Tyler was already up, Alvin went for the living room, to see if he was in there but found nothing. Alvin got up on the couch, confused were Tyler might be. He turned to the coffee table and saw a sheet of paper sitting there that wasn't there last night.

Alvin jumped across to the table and walked up to the piece of paper. He saw it was a note from Tyler and began to read it.

"Hey guys, gone for a early morning bike ride, I should be back by 9, I left breakfast in the kitchen for you. See you soon".

Alvin looked towards the kitchen and saw tiny plates on the centre cabinet with names infront to say who they were for. Alvin walked into the kitchen and climbed up to his plate. On his plate were some mini sized grapes, with an apple and mini sandwitch.

Alvin sat down as he began to eat his meal. Over the sound of his chewing, he heard a small thump from behind. He turned and jumped back to standing position almost cholking on his food when he saw Brittany standing a few inches away still in her pajamas.

Once Alvin stopped coughing and gaging on his food, he shot an icy stare at Brittany who was laughing uncontrolably. "Gee Britt" he said sitting back down trying to get calm down, "what are you doing sneaking up on me like that".

"Were is Tyler?" she said sounding innocent. Alvin just stared at her, knowing that she was did it on purpose. "He went for a bike ride, but left us breakfast" he said bitting into his sandwitch. Brittany sat down infront of her plate which was next to Alvin's.

She then caught a wiff of Alvin's day old cologne and gave a small sigh as her heart rate began to increase. She loved that smell, especially on him, and she wanted to tell him what she felt, but remembered what Tyler said last night and bit her lip.

"So Tyler is going to be giving you lessons today" she said, trying to fill the silence. Alvin gave a small nod, "I can only hope he will teach me how to stop screwing thing up and making them worse" he said quietly.

Brittany put her paw on his shoulder to confort him, as soon as she did, she felt her fur ruffle and her temperture increase. "Don't worry" she said caringly, "You have the love and support of all of us, you'll do fine".

Alvin turned his head and looked into her eyes, she felt her heart race and her cheeks blush at Alvin's stare, he was so cute and handsome. "I only wish I could believe I'll do fine" he said sadly.

Brittany removed her paw from Alvin's shoulder as he turned his head back to his plate. She stood up and walked behind Alvin. She stared at him, wanting to hug him from behind and give him a kiss on the cheek for good luck when suddenly Simon jumped up with Jeanette and Theodore with Eleanor.

Brittany sat back down at her plate as eveyone went for their own. She looked down at her plate, disapointed she wasn't able to kiss Alvin.

"So were's Tyler?" asked Eleanor as she stuffed her face. Alvin gazed up from his plate and replied, "He went for a bike ride, he should be back soon".

"Oh yeah" said Simon with a smile on his face, "Today he said he will teach you about your powers". Alvin groaned, getting pretty tired of being reminded of what he will be doing. "It will be nice to see how these powers work when there under control" continued Simon with a chuckle at the end.

Alvin shot a look of venom at Simon that made everyone on the table feel as if there blood turned to ice. "Do you have any idea what this is like for me, not having any control of anything".

"I'm sorry Alvin" Simon said with the sound of regret in his voice, "I was just trying to lighten your mood, you seemed so stressed lately, I was just trying to help". Alvin remained silent.

And before anyone spoke, Alvin finally responded. "I know you were Simon, but there is nothing you can do to help me. You have no idea what this is like" he said, almost a mumble, "I just feel like I have no control over anything anymore, I feel like I'm being tested and I don't know what the test is about".

Everyone just stared at Alvin as he ran his fingers through his hair. Before anyone could say another word, the door bell suddenly rang. All their eyes darted to the the door, wondering who it might be.

"Do you think it's Tyler?" said Jeanette. "I doubt it" replied Simon, "If he wanted to come in, he would of just come in".

Before anyone could figure it out, they heard a familar voice call out, "Dave, kids, are you home". "It's Toby" said Theodore and Eleanor excitedly. "Come in" yelled Simon as loud as he could. The door opened and Toby walked in with Julie holding each others hand.

"Uh, hey guys" Toby said, acting like his normal nervous self, seeing the chipmunks by themselves eating breakfast. "Were's Dave?" he said peering around the house. "He went to Germany for a records deal" Theodore replied happily.

Toby and Julie's eyes widen in surprise, "So he left you guys alone, especially when Alvin is in this state" said Julie in shock. Alvin looked at them and rolled his eyes. "I'm right here" he said coldly".

"No" said Brittany before Alvin could say anything else, "He got someone to look over us".

Toby and Julie looked around the house. "Who is it?" asked Toby, "He must have a lot to deal with, if he isn't here. You must have him running around like crazy". "Oh you have no idea" said a chuckling voice from the front door.

Toby and Julie quickly spun around to see a young man standing at the door with a blue shirt wearing tight black pants, and sunglasses over his eyes. As he steped in, he removed his helmet, revealing a mess of sweat and hair.

"Toby, Julie" said Alvin moving with the rest of the chipmunks into the living room and onto the couch, "Meet Tyler Pauwel".

Tyler extended his hand, shaking both Toby and Julie's. "Pleased to see you again" Tyler said as he removed his sunglassses. "Oh" said Julie, "Did we meet before?" she said seeing if she could reconize him. "You know him as Optimus Prime" said Theodore casually.

They stared in shock at Tyler then shook their heads, "No" said Toby, "Optimus is a huge robot, not a young adult" he said looking back at Tyler.

The smile didn't leave Tyler's face as he leaned to his left with his arms crossed to look at the chipmunks, "This is getting to be a regular occurance, don't you guys think" he said.

The chipmunks giggled as he strightened up, he looked at Toby and Julie, then spoke, his voice suddenly changing into the the voice they were familiar with, "But there is more to what you see than meets the eye".

Toby and Julie couldn't believe what they just heard, they moved over to the couch and sat down as the shock set in.

"Sorry to give you such a shock" said Tyler, his voice back to normal "It is the only way I can prove who I am without turning into a huge robot" as he removed the cleats he was wearing.

"So what are you exactly then?" said Julie, Tyler put his helmet on the coat hanger and walked over to were they were sitting. "I already told the story two times" said Tyler, sitting on the coffee table infront of them. "Hold still, and you will get all your answers", then he brought both of his hands up to Toby and Julie.

Before they could react, Tyler's index fingers touched the area of their temples and froze. The chipmunks stared at the three, confused at what was going on. After about 5 seconds, Tyler removed his hands and Toby and Julie slumped in their seats, breathing heavily.

"What did you do?" asked Jeanette. Tyler stood up and looked back at chipmunks. "I enguaged a telepathic link, I told them the same thing I told you guys last night, it is just a lot quicker way to tell your life story when it is a hour long. Their minds aren't used to it though, but they should be fine in a momment".

Toby and Julie then snapped out of it and looked up at Tyler. "So other than watching over the chipmunks" said Julie, "Why else are you here?". Tyler gestured over to Alvin, "To help him with his powers, which by the way Alvin, we'll start as soon as we all freshen up a bit".

Alvin felt the blood drain from his face, but knew he had to do it. Tyler went for his room and began to clean up as the chipmunks and chipettes went to their bathrooms and got themselve ready for the day.

Soon, both the chipmunks and chipettes emerged from their rooms wearing their signature clothing. They jumped onto the couch with Toby and Julie who were watching TV, just as Tyler's bedroom door opened.

They turned to look at Tyler who was wearing black jeans with a black and white striped t shirt with the stripes going horizontal.

His hair was neatly combed to the side and his face clear of any facial hair.

"Well Alvin" Tyler said as he approached the couch, "Are you ready?". "No" he said nervously "I think this is a bad idea and we shouldn't do this".

"That's the spirit" Tyler said jokingly, then he turned to everyone else, "You all might want to be on the other end of the room just incase". Everyone without asking, moved to the other ending, not wanting to miss what was going to happen.

"Alright" said Tyler sitting down next to Alvin, "We'll start with something simple". He opened his hand and a small crystal ball appeared. "I want you to use telekenesis powers, and make this ball do 2 laps around the room, and remember, stay calm, and try to visualize what you are doing".

The crystal ball then lifted from Tyler's hand, and gently landed on the table directly in front of Alvin.

Everyone stared at amazement at what they saw as Alvin began to concintrate.

The ball slowly began to wiggle and then began to slowly lift off the table and accended higher and higher. Once it was high enough, the ball slowly began to move in circles, building more speed as it continued.

Once it completed two laps, everyone claped and cheered for Alvin, "Well done Alvin, well done" said Tyler as he reached up and grabed the ball.

"I did it" said Alvin in disbelief, "I actually did it, it was a little difficult though" he said proudly. "Don't worry Alvin" Tyler said as he sat back down next to Alvin. "Soon, using each individual power will be as second nature as blinking. Next, I want you to try shapshifting, I will show you an example".

Tyler then stood up and turned to face Alvin, then he seemed to melt into a shiny silvery liquid, and when he returned to normal, he didn't look like himself anymore, he looked like someone that they knew very well, Dave.

"So what do you think?" he said with Dave voice. Alvin laughed, "Like you helped me choose what not to turn into". Then for a laugh, Tyler screamed out "AAAALLLLVVVVIIIINNNN".

Everyone burst out laughing as Tyler turned back to his old self.

Once everyone settled down, Tyler gestured for Alvin to start when he was ready and to be creative when he thought of a form to try. A huge smile came over Alvin as he turned into the silvery liquid, after about six second his form began to emerge and showed he was wearing black glasses and a blue hoodie.

Simon gasped in horror when he saw Alvin had turned into him. Everyone in the room snickered at what they were seeing, then with Simon's voice, Alvin began to imatate his brother by behaving like him.

He made smart alic comments and pretended that he was the boss of everything. Everyone, especially Jeanette were laughing their heads off. Simon just crossed his arms disapprovingly.

"Ha ha, very funny Alvin" Simon said sarcasticly. "I thought is was" said Alvin as he turned back to himself, "and so did everyone else" as everyone slowly began to stop laughing.

Over a period of 2 hours, Tyler went though several powers with Alvin, like teleportation, control over matter, fire and water, illusion, and manipulating the weather. Alvin lost control a few times, but thanks to Tyler's coaching, he was able to bring it under control without doing any damage.

"Alright" said Tyler, "we'll try one more power and we'll end it at that for today" as he moved to the far end of the room "Your going to fly, imagin yourself as weightless, and you can control the direction you can go".

Everyone stared at Tyler as began to float above the floor a few feet from the ceiling. Tyler positioned himself as if he were lying on a bed and pretended to yawn. "Wake me in a hour" he teased as he floated over the couch and slowly descended back into a sitting postion.

Tyler then turned to Alvin and gestured him to start when he was ready. Alvin took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He soon felt himself losing contact with the couch and opened his eyes.

He looked down and saw in amazement he was four feet off the couch. "Wow" said Alvin in amazement as he began to do tricks in the air like back flips and spinning on his head.

"Very good, very good" Tyler said in a motivating manner, "now see if you can fly around the room". Alvin concintrated and started to fly forward, soon he was flying around the room and around circles everybody.

"Look at me, I'm superman" he said as he began to chant the superman theme. Alvin began to fly faster and faster around the room, unaware that Brittany moved from her spot with the others to the top of the couch near Tyler.

Alvin did several tricks in the air while moving, it was the most fun he ever had with his powers.

Alvin was on the other side of the room opposite to the couch and then flew across, towards the couch. Alvin quickly took his gaze off where he was going to were his family was sitting. All of a sudden they all screamed at once "WATCH OUT".

Alvin quickly looked back to see he was heading straight for Brittany her mouth open turning into a scream. Alvin closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't avoid her in time, he felt impact as just as everything went black.

A few moments later, Alvin opened his eyes saw the ceiling and many worried faces staring at him, especially Jeanette and Eleanor. "Thank goodness your alright" said Eleanor with relief.

Alvin stared at her confused, "Why are you worried about me, you should be concerned with the one I ran into". Eveyone stared at each other confused. "What are you talking about?" said Jeanette, "before Alvin ran into you, he suddenly diappeared and you flew off the couch".

Alvin cocked his head to the side, confussed at what he was hearing, "What are you talking about?" he said more confused than ever, "I was the one flying". Everyone's eyes in the room widen except for Tyler, who just nodded like he figured something out.

Alvin was starting to get nervous, "What's going on?". Then he noticed something, his voice was different, it was higher and more femmine. "Brace yourself for a bad shock" said Tyler as a small mirror appeared in his hand.

He brought it down to Alvin who almost fainted by what he saw. There in the mirror wasn't his own reflection looking back, it was the reflection of Brittany, wearing her bright pink coat with white shirt, tie, and pink skirt. Alvin closed his eyes, hoping it was just a dream, but when he opened them, the same reflection was staring back.

"W-w-what happened?" Alvin said, shuttering at the voice that he heard speak. Tyler pulled away the mirror, and sat down next to the chipmunk who was Alvin. "This is the result of a power that I never use unless it is under extreme circumstances because I feel it violates privacy. Alvin, there is no easy way to say it, so I'll just say it, you possessed Brittany's body".

Everyone in the room gasped at what they heard. "Is Brittany alright?" said Eleanor in a scared tone. Tyler smiled hoping to ease everyone's shock. "Brittany is fine, she is probably even aware of everything that is going on".

"So how can you get me out" said Alvin impactiently, not wanting in anyway to hurt her. "Well" said Tyler thinking it over "there is one method that I don't want to resort to if we can avoid it. Right now, I will coach you on how to leave her body".

Alvin groaned, not wanting to stay in her body any longer. Tyler sat on the couch so that he was facing Alvin. "Imagin as if the body your in is only a suit, a suit that can be taken off in one piece".

Alvin closed his eyes, trying to follow Tyler's words. "Feel as if you are floating out of that suit".

Alvin tried his best but he felt as if he wasn't leaving. "It's not working" said Alvin fruastratingly. "Concintrate, take you time" Tyler said.

All of a sudden, Alvin's eyes opened in horror, "Tyler, I can feel myself losing control" he said in intense fear. "Calm yourself" said Tyler, "focus on my voice, don't think about anything else, you have control, you can stop this".

Alvin tried, but he couldn't grasp it. "I'm sorry I can't" screamed Alvin in terror. Suddenly the whole house began to shake and funiture and other items began to lift off the floor.

Toby and Julie hudled with the rest of the chipmunks in the centre of the living room far from and floating items. Alvin screamed in pain at what was going on, it caused glass in the house to shatter and everyone except Tyler to cover their ears.

Once he stopped, Tyler looked back at Alvin's family and saw how scared they were and then looked back at Alvin. "You know that one method I wanted to avoid" said Tyler, "well, I don't think I have a choice now".

Suddenly Tyler turned into a small ball of light, flew right at Brittany and into her body.

She then collapsed onto the couch out cold as the shaking stopped and all the items floating in the air crashed back down onto the floor.

Once everyone knew it was safe, they moved to the couch and looked at Brittany. She was still, everyone could see her eye lids fluttering like crazy. Then her chest heaved out slightly as two small balls of light emerged from her body.

They floated over to the far side of the room and grew to reveal Alvin being held in Tyler's hands. "Alvin" said Simon with reflief, "are you alright?". "Never mind me right now" said Alvin, "see how Brittany's doing".

Everyone turned to her to see her eyes slowly start to open. "Brittany" said Jeanette taking her sisters paw, "are you alright". Brittany nodded as she slowly stood up, "That was a very strange experience" she said looking past everyone to see Alvin and Tyler talking.

"I can't keep doing this Tyler" Alvin said sadly. "I got lucky this time, next time, I might hurt someone". "Alvin, as long as I'm here, I will make sure that doesn't happen, I give you my word".

Alvin looked down, "I don't think I want another lesson for a while". Tyler used his finger to pat Alvin on the shoulder, "If you don't want to try for a while, I won't force you". Alvin looked up and smiled at Tyler, "Thank you though, for everything".

Tyler smiled back "Anytime". "So Alvin" said Julie walking up, "What are you going to be doing about school this week?". Before Alvin replied, Tyler gave the answer, "He will be going, and I will be going as well".

"WHAT" everyone in the room said in unison. Tyler's smile remained on his face as he explained. "If Alvin loses control again, he's going to need me there to coach him, I've already accessed the schools computer making it look like I'm a family friend coming to school so I don't miss any while I'm away from home".

Julie wasn't fond of the idea, but she knew that Tyler had a point, he had to be there if anything happend.

She turned to Toby then back at Tyler. "Well, I'll see you all Monday then". She and Toby then made their way for the front door, but before they could open it, Tyler stopped them. "Wait, you two came for something, what was it?".

"Oh" said Toby, "we came to see how Alvin's doing, but we can see he's in good hands".

The chipmunks said goodybye and Tyler shut the front door. "Well" said Tyler, "you guys can watch tv while I clean up this war zone". "You can't do this by youself" said Simon looking over the room that Alvin almost destroyed.

Tyler just smiled as he snapped his fingers, almost instantly, the room began to fix it's self. All the broken windows and glass began to return to normal, all items in the house damaged or misplaced returned to their spots back in their origianl condtion. Within 10 seconds, the room was clean and tidy.

Tyler glanced around the room and then looked back at Simon. "You were right" he said with a huge grin on his face, "that was really hard". Simon hit the top of his head, "Of course, silly me" he said sounding slightly embarrased.

Tyler then looked towards the arm chair, and saw Alvin sitting there, looking down to the floor. "How are you doing Alvin" said Tyler as everyone turned their gaze to him. "I was doing so well, I don't understand what happened" he said sadly as he rested his head on his paw.

Tyler sat on the chairs arm and tried to confort Alvin, "The impotant thing is no one was hurt. When life throws a hard ball, you just have to sometimes keep going". Alvin just gently shook his head, "I don't think I can".

"Come on Alvin" Brittany said, now joining the conversation, "You are the most persistant person we know, you never gave up on anything, don't start now".

Alvin looked up to see his family all togeather smiling at him. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes as closed them to hide it from everyone else. In his whole life, he never saw anyone care for him this much.

"Thank you everyone" he said opening his eyes again looking at his family. Then he turned to Brittany and looked down almost unable to bare what he did to her. "Brittany" he said quietly, "I'm sorry if I might of hurt you a while ago, I didn't want that to happen".

Brittany felt a tear go down her cheek, not because she had seen Alvin show that he was concerned about hurting her, but because she understood the true trama Alvin was going through. "It's alright Alvin, you didn't hurt me at all, I promise".

Alvin felt a wave of relief flow over him at what Brittany said. Tyler suddenly stood up and walked over to Brittany, "That reminds me" he said holding out his hand to Brittany, "I need to check you over to make sure there are no side affects from what happened".

She hopped onto Tyler's hand as he began to take her to his room, but before he left the living room, he turned to the rest of the chipmunks and spoke "Feel free to watch tv, we'll only be a minute".

Simon jumped for the remote and turned on the tv as Tyler entered his room.

Tyler set Brittany on the edge of his bed as he kneeled down began to check her. A small beam of light came out of his index finger as he passed it over her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said as he continued to check her. "What do you mean?" she said, not quiet sure what Tyler was talking about. "Well" he said, "sometimes the host can sense certain emotions and thoughts when they are possessed" he said as his eyes turned bright blue, adjusting his vision so he could detect her heart rate.

"He's in so much pain" she sadly whispeared. "Not just emotional, but physical, he felt fine until his powers started to slip, that was when the pain set in". Tyler stood up, indicating to Brittany he was done checking her.

"Everything is fine, you are as heathly as a normal chipmunk" he said as he reached his hand down to pick up Brittany, but she remained were she was, looking at Tyler with concern in her eyes, "What's happening to him Tyler?".

Tyler's expression changed, he no longer had his cheery look, this expression looked serious. "I can't tell you that, Alvin has to learn that all on his own, all I can say right now is that he is on the right path".

Brittany looked at Tyler, she could tell he was hiding something, but didn't want to risk any possible harm to Alvin. She nodded and hopped onto his hand and went back into the living room.


	8. Chapter 7 Trouble at School

Chapter 7 Trouble at School

Sunday was a fun day for both the chipmunks and Tyler. Tyler revealed that he studied war and history and so they spent the day looking at a war museum. The chipmunks weren't familar with history and so each display they saw, Tyler would give them a quick history lesson and explained why it was important to him and why it should be for everyone to study it.

Tyler said that his family was Dutch, and that his grandparents live in occupied Holland at the time of World War 2 . If men didn't go over seas and fight, he wouldn't be here, and everyone might be speaking German.

After they left the museum and had a bite to eat, they went to a water park were they went down water slides and rapid rivers. Tyler helped them forget all their worries and made them feel like they were normal kids.

It really helped everyone unload for a while, especially Alvin, who seemed to forget all his worries and had a great time. That night, the chipmunks and chipettes talked about their lives to Tyler, but everytime when they asked Tyler what his story was, he'd just say that he lives in Ontario in a small town the shore of Lake Huron training to join the RCMP, when they would ask a question about his family, he would change the subject by saying "Oh, there's nothing to tell" or "It's nothing that special to talk about".

When bed time approached, Tyler tucked everyone in and wished them sweat dreams and then went to his room to go to sleep.

The next morning, alarms buzzed as everyone grogally got up and cleaned themselves up for school. Everyone was still half a sleep when they strolled into the kitchen were Tyler was sitting reading a newspaper and drinking milk .

When he saw everyone enter the kitchen in almost a comatose state, he pretended to be scared and leaned back as far as he could, "Oh my gosh, the zombies are coming" as he chuckled at the end. The chipmunks just went for their meals Tyler already had prepared, unable to draw the strengh to laugh.

Tyler set his news paper down and looked at all six chipmunks. "Well, before we leave, we need to get my story down. I'm a family friend visiting from Canada, and I'm going to school so that I'm not missing it for a long period of time".

Everyone nodded as they all continued to dig into their breakfast. Once everyone was ready, they all got their supplies ready as Tyler put on red and white back pack with a red maple leaf on it. Then he put on a black baseball cap that had the photo of a Spirfire aircraft that read "Britain's Finest Hour".

"Is everyone ready" said Tyler as he put on his sunglasses. "Yes" they all replied quietly as they exited the house. "Wait" said Jeanette as she turned back to look at Tyler who was locking the door, "how are you going to attended class with us when you are 20 years old?".

"Simple" replied Tyler. He turned into the silvery liquid and when he reshaped, he looked younger, like what he looked like in the photo of him and Megatron. They all sighed, knowing that Tyler could do almost anything as they made their way to the road, where they saw a black heavy 4X4 truck waiting for them.

"Is that Iron Hide?" asked Alvin eyeing the truck curiously. "Yeah it is," said Tyler as he opened the passenger door to let everyone in. "I have him here in the city watching over things". Once all the chipmunks had their seats, Tyler got in and buckled into the passenger seat.

"Alright Iron Hide, whenever you are ready" Tyler said as he taped the dashboard. The trucks motor came to life as Iron Hide pulled onto the street and went for the school.

"You guys head stright for class" Tyler said to the chipmunks who were sitting on the centre seat, "I have to go and meet Dr Rubin first". After a few minutes, the truck pulled up to the school and Tyler jumped out with the Chipmunks close behind, once they were out, Tyler turned back to Iron Hide.

"Don't pick us up, we'll walk home, in the mean time, explore the city, and stay hidden, I don't want to hear that a giant robot is walking around downtown". Iron Hide drove off as Tyler turned to see the chipmunks already entering the school.

Tyler followed, weaving though the maze of moving students as is they were trees. Tyler entered the school then proceded to the office, as soon as it was in his sights, he took off his cap and looked around for Dr Rubin.

As Tyler eyed the school arctecture, he heard a voice from behind, "You must be Tyler Pauwel". Tyler turned around to she the top of Dr. Rubin's head. He took a step back so he could see her face and once he did, he exteneded his hand as Dr Rubin shook it.

"That I am" Tyler said cheerfully, "Nice to meet Dr Rubin" he said with a big smile. "Well" she said letting go of Tyler's hand, "now that we've been introduced, I'll show you to your room". As they walked down the maze of halls, Tyler and Dr Rubin made small talk, about how Tyler knew the chipmunks and the what part of Canada he comes from.

When they reached the Tyler's assigned room, Dr Rubin knocked on the door and was greeted by Julie. "Here you are Ms Seville, your new student has arrived". Julie looked at Tyler and spoke, "Hi Tyler, great to see you", "Same here Ms Seville" said Tyler with his usual smile on his face as he walked in.

Tyler quickly gazed around the room and saw the chipmunks sitting on the top of their desks with tiny note book in front of them. Tyler had a erie feeling come over him from his powers. Someone in the room was eyeing him as a potenial person to pick on.

Tyler scanned the room and saw the culprit, Tyler knew his name from the time he watched over Alvin. Ryan, the jock, he hated when all the light was taken away from him, especially when a new student arrived because all the girls would ignore him.

"Everyone" said Julie walking to her desk, "This is Tyler Pauwel, he's a family friend of the Seville's visiting from Canada. He will be attending school here until it is time for him to head home". Tyler stood there with his back pack slung over his one shoulder as he gave a small wave, "Good day everyone" he said with his smile.

Julie showed Tyler to his deck, which was next to the chipmunks and chipettes. Tyler sat down, opened his back pack and took out an pen and note pad as Julie started he lesson.

As lunched arrived the chipmunks grabed their meals and went for a table to call. Tyler was near the back of the line with a tray and took him a minute to joined the chipmunks. He sat down with his tray in his hand with his RCMP book in the mix of food.

Tyler reached for the book, opened it, and read it as he ate his food. "Enjoying school so far?" asked Eleanor, as she ate her lunch. Tyler looked up from his book with a smiling, "Reminds me of all the good memories I had in school, playing in my schools concert and jazz band, and all the good friends that I had".

"What did you play in band?" said Jeanette, curious to know. "Saxphones, and guitars mostly, but thanks to my powers, I can play almost any instrument". As they all ate their meals, they continued the small talk, when Simon all of a sudden froze.

"Uh oh, here come Ryan" he said nevously. Tyler quickly glanced back to see Ryan approaching with a small group of jocks. He looked at Simon and gave a smile, "Don't worry Simon, he's not here for you, he's here for me. You all might want to get to the far side of the table, this is going to get hairy". Everyone moved to the otherside of the table as Ryan and he friends approached.

"So" said Ryan as he walked up behind Tyler, "your the the new student from Canada". Tyler set down his book and turned around to face Ryan. "That I am, nice to meet you, I'm Tyler" he said standing up to shake Ryan's hand. Ryan just looked down at his hand, and gently pushed it away.

"Listen, I don't want you talking to any of the girls in this school, they are mine to talk to only, just to make that clear". Tyler gave a puzzled look at Ryan. "I don't think that is your choice, if girls are going to talk to me, I'm not going to ignore them, I'm going to polite and speak to them".

Ryan just gave Tyler a cold stare, then all of a sudden he heard one of Ryan's friend from behind. "Hey, look at this weird book he was reading", Tyler's RCMP book then flew over his head and landed in Ryan's hands. "Well well" Ryan said slyly, "This looks like and expensive book".

Ryan then held the book open and put his hands in a postion that would rip it apart. "Now now" said Tyler crossing his arms, "there is no need to act immature here". Then in a set of moves that were almost to quick to see, Tyler suddenly seperated Ryan's hand from the book by pushing them away, and before the book even had the time to start falling, Tyler grabed the book with the palm of his hand and sent it flying throught the air land landing face up back on the table, making the chipmunks jump.

The chipmunks stared at ammazement at what they saw as Tyler looked back at Ryan who was in disbelief at what just happened. "Listen" said Tyler, "I don't want trouble, I just want to sit, read my book and talk to my friends".

Tyler looked back at the chipmunks to make sure no one was sneaking around, but before he could turn back, Ryan clentched his fist and it aimed for Tyler. Before his fist came close to Tyler's turned head, Tyler's hand came up and grabed Ryan around the wrist.

Ryan yelped in surprise and pain as Tyler looked back at Ryan, his hand still tightly griped around his wrist, causing him to get down on his knees, trying to relieve the pain Tyler was causing. "You should never throw a puch at a new student, because you never know what they are capable of" as he looked down at Ryan with a smile.

One of Ryan's friends snuck behide and ran at Tyler, but before he came close, Tyler let go of Ryan's hand and jumped into the air doing a back flip, causing his friend to tackle straight into Ryan. Both hit the gound hard as Tyler landed back on his feet watching Ryan and the other student get back onto their feet.

Ryan stood up as his friend gathered behind them, Tyler counted around 10 as Ryan stared at Tyler with pure anger in his eyes. "I'll make you pay for that embarasment" said Ryan as he and the other's all clentched their fist and punched them into the palm of their hands.

Tyler just shook his head as student in the cafiteria egged them on. "If you just keep this up, you and the terrible 10 will only be embarrased" he said with his arms crossed. Ryan and his friends began to circle around Tyler to make sure he couldn't escape.

Tyler looked at the circle of students around him, and just chuckled. Then a student ran at Tyler. He quickly jumped up, making the student run into the student on the other side. As soon as he landed, a student began to throw fist at him, but Tyler did several moves making him avoid everyone.

The student aimed his fist straight at Tyler, but Tyler ducked down, making the student strike another person that was come up to attack from behind. The student fell to the ground holding his face in pain as Tyler continued what he was doing.

Everytime a student had a clear shot, Tyler would manuveur out of the way causing them to hit someone else in the fight. Never in the whole scuffle, Tyler laid his hands on them, he was making them hit themselves.

One by one, they all fell in pain from the hits until there was one student standing, when Tyler glanced up at him, the student ran in fear away from Tyler. Tyler walked over to Ryan, who was huddling on the ground clutching his stomach groaning in pain.

Tyler stood over Ryan who looked up at him with fear and disblief, while Tyler just smiled "I told you save yourself embarrasment". Tyler then stood up and sat down at his table with the chipmunks as he continued eating and reading his book.

Everyone that was on the ground slowly stood up and hobbled out of the cafiteria while every other student kept their distance, afraid to get hurt as Tyler ate his apple, the chipmunks just sat there in amazement.

"That was incredible" said Alvin. Tyler smiled, acting as if what he did was no big deal. "Now what are you going to do?" said Brittany in horror, "you could be expelled and then Alvin will have to face these powers on his own".

Alvin's eyes widen, now realizing how serious this was. "Don't worry" said Tyler as he ate his apple. "One power I didn't tell you guy yet is I have the ability to predict certain future events. I knew this was going to happen, so I know how to avoid suspension".

Then he leaned in close to the chipmunks, "Did you guys see that I never hit any of them, I made them all hit themselves". Everyone's eyes widened remembering what they could see through the mass of falling studentand quick moves.

"That's brilliant" said Simon. Before anyone could say another word, Dr rubin's voice came on the PA, "Tyler Pauwel, please report to my office". Tyler stood up and winked at the chipmunks as he turned and left.

Tyler leaned agianst a wall outside Dr Rubin's office humming a turn to himself as Ryan finished his story to Dr Rubin. Tyler, thanks to his powers, could hear every word he was saying. Ryan was claiming that Tyler started the fight, that he threw the first punch.

Tyler just chuckled as Ryan finished up and went for the door. Ryan exited the office were Tyler surpised him, "How's the stomach" he said with a laugh. Ryan just stared at Tyler with fear as he cut through the office to avoid him.

"Mr Pauwel" came Dr Rubin's voice from her office. Tyler walked in and shut the door behind him, he then turned were Dr Rubin pointed at the seat infront of her desk. Tyler sat down, smiling as if he wasn't in trouble, while Dr Rubin placed her hands on her desk in a stern manner.

"You are here less than a day and already you managed to get in a fight, but that is not the only thing I want to talk about. I called your school to get you record, but they said they never heard of you, so how can you explain that and how you manged to bring 10 students on the ground".

Tyler just smiled as he shook his head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you". Dr Rubin crossed her arms, "Try me". Tyler leaned back in his seat, "Alright, I'm a super being from another demension here to help Alvin because he also has powers that are out of control, so I am here to help him" he said in a quick pace.

Dr Rubin just shook her head, obviously not buying the story. "Alright, lets see you do something spectacullar" she said, playing along.

Tyler smiled as he raised his hands and set them down on her desk. Dr Rubin eyed his hands in confusion, not knowing what he was doing. Then small pillars of fire errupted from his hands. Dr Rubin's jumped back in terror, thinking a student was bursting into flames infront of her.

She reached down and pulled out a small fire exstinguisher, but before she could pull the trigger, Tyler closed his hands, amking the small pillars disappear. She stared in disbelief as Tyler opened his hands revealing no burns or wounds what so ever.

"What did you say you were again?" she said in a shocked manner. Tyler then explained everything, what he was, and why he was there. Dr Rubin took it all pretty well as Tyler finished. "The fact remains though that you fought 10 students, and hurt them, I'm still going have to expell you".

"Actually" said Tyler leaning forward, "if you talk to the chipmunks, or any other students, they will say I never laid a finger on them, I just dodged and made them hit themselves". She remained silent, thinking over what Tyler said, then looked up, "Well" she said thinking it over, "I will look into it further, in the mean time, you can go back to class".

Tyler stood up, and shook Dr Rubin's hand, "Thank you Dr Rubin". Tyler went for the office door, but before he could exit, Dr Rubin asked him one last thing. "Can you ask the chipmunks something since you are going home with them?".

Tyler turned and looked back at Dr Rubin and leaned against the door frame "Not a problem" he said with a smile. "Next week, there is going to be a concert and a dance, can you ask the chipmunks if they will be willing to play at the concert portion?".

Tyler gave a nod as he pushed himself off the door frame "I'll ask them and let you know tomorrow" he said as he left her office.

Tyler went back to class, were everyone, including Ryan were surprised to see him back, especially with his usual smile on his face. The day ended as normal as the chipmunks were grabing items from their lockers.

Tyler waited at the front of the school for the chipmunks to exit. Tyler could see students pointing and whispering at him, obviously rumors were starting about him. He just ignored it as he saw the chipmunks come out the front door.

Tyler walked over to them as the chipmunks scanned for their ride home. "Where's Iron Hide?" said Alvin as they all looked around. "He's not coming" replied Tyler as he slung his back pack over his shoulders. "I thought we walk home get a little fresh air".

"But it's 2 miles" said Theodore. Tyler then kneeled down and extened his arm, "Then climb on". The chipmunks all looked at each other hesitant, then finally climbed onto Tyler, Simon and Jeanette took the right shoulder, Theodore and Eleanor took the right, while Alvin and Brittany sat on Tyler's head.

Tyler then began to walk for home for, with the chipmunks sitting confortably. "There is never a dull moment anymore with me around huh" said Tyler with a chuckle. "So you aren't expelled" said Jeanette. "No, Dr Rubin is just going to be looking into the matter, she also wanted me to ask you guys something".

Alvin climbed onto the rim of Tyler's cap and looked over the edge so he could see Tyler, "And that was?" he said leaning his head to the side. "She is planning a concert and a dance for the school, and she is wondering if you guys would be willing to sing for the concert portion".

Everyone was silent for a moment, "We don't have anyone to play instraments though" said Britanny quietly. "If you want", said Tyler, "I can play several instraments, as for a band, I can creat the illusion of one so that we have all the right melodies".

Everyone then felt their exitement gather as they all agreed. Then a idea poped into Alvin's head, "How would you also feel about singing with us, you have a great voice, you can sing along with us". Everyone responded with excitment at Alvin's idea, as they all begged for Tyler to join them as Tyler thought it over, then he finally answered with a smile "Why not".


	9. Chapter 8 Taken

Chapter 8 Taken

The rest of the week was fairly uneventful, Ryan kept his distance from Tyler as he attended all the chipmunks classes to watch over Alvin. Rumors around the school spread around the school around Tyler, saying he was sort of freak of nature.

But the one that made him luagh the most was that they said Dr Rubin was even scared of him, and that is why she let him go. Alvin had only lost control twice in that week, but managed to bring it under control in a few seconds.

Dr Rubin also had good news, she managed to determine that Tyler never put his hands on anyone and only gave him a warning. After school, the chipmunks and Tyler went to the autatorium and practiced the songs they were going to sing.

They were all amazed at how incrediable Tyler was at playing instraments, from guitars to saxaphones, and was a really extrodinary singer. He could change his voice so that it fit the song, making it higher or lower and making his voice almost flawless.

He was truley talented. After an hour or so of practicing, they would go home to eat and play games togeather. A really strong friendship was forming between Tyler and the chipmunks, they felt as if they could count on Tyler for anything and he would listen and help until the problem was solved.

During that week, Dave phoned and said that he wouldn't be back until Saturday morning. They all missed Dave, but they were all having a lot of fun with Tyler. He always made funny jokes and was all about the fun.

That Friday, Tyler left early, saying that he had to run some errands, so Toby and Julie stayed at the school to bring the chipmunks back home. That whole day however, a creepy feeling was bugging Alvin, as if something bad was going to happen, but he shrugged it off and continued practicing with his family.

When they were done, they packed up everything and went outside with Toby and Julie. "You guys sounded great" said Toby as he and Julie opened the car and let the chipmunks in. Everyone buckled up as Toby pulled away from the school and headed for home.

A few miles away, Tyler was sitting on the railing of a deserted bridge watching the sunset. He sat there aboslutly still, knowing what was going to happen that night. He was alone with his thoughts when he heard a truck approach. He looked back in time to see Iron Hide transform and walk up to him.

"Boy Iron Hide, you sure do like to spoil a momment" he said turning back to look at the sunset. "I set the traps were you told me to set them optimus" said Iron Hide. "Good" he replied he said quietly as he continued looking at the slowly disappearing sun.

Iron Hide the kneeled down, close to Tyler, "Optimus, are you sure there is no other way, I mean the pain Alvin will go through, and the fear he and his family will go through". Tyler just looked down, "There is no other way, if everything plays out like I have forseen, Alvin will gain control of his powers. It will be painful for him, but that is something even I had to go through".

Tyler then jumped off the edge, his body glowing, and by the time he landed in the dry viaduck bottom, he was in his robot form. He stood up and looked back at Iron Hide, "Roll out" he said as he and Iron Hide transformed and drove off.

During the drive, the chipmunks were all talking to each other, excited for the concert next week and to preform with Tyler, but Toby remained silent, constantly staring into his rear view mirror. "What is it Toby?" said Julie noticing Toby looking back and fourth.

"There is a black car behind us that has been following us for a while" he said with a bit of concern. The chipmunks hearing what Toby said, jumped out of their seats and looked out the rear window to see the black car following close behind, the windows were tinted so they couldn't see in.

"I have a feeling they are following us" said Toby as he continued to drive normally. "Julie, call the police" he said as he took alternate routes to see if he could lose the vehicle. Julie quickly reached for her phone, but before she could dial the numbers on her phone, another vehicle drove in front and cut them off.

Toby steped on the brakes as everyone screamed, coming within a foot of hitting the car, Toby then shifted gears and put the car in reverse, but before he could step on the gas, the car behind them drove up behind them and blocked their way. Men wearing gas masked jumped out of the the two vehicles as a limo pulled up.

One of the men came up to the open window and threw in a gas grenade as everyone held each other in fear. Everyone coughed as they struggled to breath through the sickening gas that was quickly filling the car. Toby and Julie were forced out of the car with the men pointing their gun at them and forced them into a approaching limo.

Another man reached in and grabed all the chipmunks and threw them into a cage. They were still coughing and struggling to breath as their cage was tossed into the limo. The limo sped off from the scene as the other vehicles followed. After a few blocks, the vehicles seperated, taking different roads.

Everyone was still breathing so heavly they didn't look at the front to see who was sitting there. "What do you think you are doing?" said Julie as she panted, looking down at the floor. "What I am doing is getting revenge for those who wronged me".

The chipmunks suddenly looked up at the sound of that voice, they knew who it was. Alvin then sighlently growled "Ian" as he looked to see Ian Hawke sitting on the front end with a sly smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 9 Courage

Chapter 9 Courage

"So" said Ian with a smile of evil forming on his face, "you still remember your dear Uncle Ian" he said drinking some champange. "What do you want?" said Brittany as she and the others stood up in their cage.

"Simple" said Ian, "I want revenge, for all the wrong and suffering you dirty rats caused me", his voice dripping with anger. "You can't possibley get away with this" said Toby as he reached and grabed Julie's hand, "You didn't exactlly make a small scene when you kidnapped us".

A evil grin covered Ian's face, "Oh I doubt that, I got helicopters waiting to pick us up for a quick get away". Alvin looked at Ian in surprise, "How can a low life like you get helicopters". Ian stared at Alvin with his eye's cold and dark, "Over the years, I made friends with very wealthy people, soon, they wanted to help me with anything they could so here I am, about to get my revenge".

Alvin just scoffed at Ian while everyone just huged each other in fear. "And what is that revenge, making us sing to make you rich". Ian just shook his head, "No, that would be pointless since Dave would report your kidnapping. Why don't I show you".

Ian then got up and went to the centre of the Limo where the cage was and unlocked the padlock. He then reached inside and grabed a surprised Alvin. Alvin struggled to free himself from Ian's hand as Ian looked back at the chipmunks.

"This is one thing that I have dreamed of doing to all of you" he said. Alvin then felt Ian's grip on him tighten harder and harder as Alvin struggled to breath. Everyone in the limo starred in horror as Alvin's scream began to scream in pain, but soon disappeared from the lack of air.

Alvin felt several bones in his body snap under Ian's grip. Alvin begged for the pain to stop in his head as he his vision began blacken. His eyes then rooled to the back of his head as he passed out just as Ian losen his grip and tossed him back in the cage like a rage doll and locked it.

The chipmunks went to his aid as they shot a cold stare at Ian. "Your a monster" yelled Britanny, as she helped the others roll Alvin onto his back. "That is something all of you can expect very soon" he said with satisfaction in his voice. "Everyone" whipered Simon in shock, "look at his paw".

They all looked at Alvin's paw and saw that the two lower triangle were had a solid glow to them while the top one which always remained dim was starting to flash. "What does it mean?" said Jeanette looking at Simon. Simon just shook his head, "I have no idea".

Alvin groaned in pain as his eyes started to open as he regained conciousness. Everyone gathered around Alvin as they all gently helped him into a sitting position. "Are you alright?" asked Theodore with concern for his brother, Alvin just sat there,with and expression of pain on his face, "I think he broke a few bones" said Alvin grumbled in pain.

They all stared at Ian with both fear and anger at what he did to Alvin as Ian pulled out a walkie talkie. "Now to see if we have a clean get away" he said slyly as he brought the walkie talkie up to his mouth. "Hey John, how are things looking so far", but there was no repley, so Ian tried again.

"John, how was our get away", still no answer the only sound was static, so he tried someone else, "Bill, can you hear me", but again, there was no answer. Ian then turned to the limo driver, "Why can't I reach anybody?".

Then all of a sudden, the Limo jolted from hitting something, causing it to almost stop instantly. Everyone recovered from the impact and looked to to the front to see bright lights shining from outside. The driver then duck down, missing a giant metal hand break through the windsheild as another slammed down on the hood.

The roof of the limo then began to peel away. Everyone covered their heads to protect themselves from the glass that was shattering around them. They slowly looked up and felt a huge wave of relief wash over them as the lights on the huge figure turned off, revealing Tyler in his robotic form throwing away the limo roof.

"You in trouble now Ian" said Alvin through his pain, "meet a friend of ours, his name is Optimus Prime". Ian Slowly looked up as the giant robot kneeled down, his giant face almost infront of Ian.

"Don't you have any shame Mr Hawke, kidnapping innocent people and hurting them like that" said Tyler, his voice deep, almost making the air resonate. "People" said Ian, trying to hide hide his fear. "They are just dirty rats, not worth the air they breath".

Tyler moved his face closer to Ian, almost making Ian fall on his but. "They are not rats Mr Hawke, like me, they are unique, there is more to them than meets the eye" he said looking down at the chipmunks. "Why am I listening to a giant, yet scarey robot" Ian said, just shaking his head.

Tyler then pushed himself off the groung and was standing stright again, "Oh really" he said. Then he started to glow, his size decreased as Ian stared in horror. Once Tyler was human size, the glow disappeared, revealing his human form. "See" said Tyler walking over to the limo, "more than meets the eyes".

Ian just stared at Tyler, unable to find words. Tyler jumped into the limo and walked up to Ian until they were face to face. "Boo" Tyler said as he raised his hand infront of his face. Ian and the limo driver then flew up into the air, their backs against each other.

A chain suddenly appeared in Tyler's hand as he swong it in the air and threw it towards Ian and the driver. The chain wrapped around their feet and held them togeather as Tyler jumped into the air holding the chain, giving Ian and the driver a wild ride.

Tyler landed on top of a light pole, and wrapped the chain around the post, hanging Ian and his accomplice upside down.

Tyler jumped off and looked up at them "I could have done worse to you, but I'm not a mean person". He then turned towards the limo as Ian demanded to be let down. "Is everyone ok?" said Tyler as he got back into the limo.

"No" said Brittany, almost in a panic, "Alvin is hurt" as she held Alvin paw to comfort him. Tyler reached for the cage and ripped it open like it was paper. He looked at Alvin who was gasping in pain. Tyler could see several internal injuries in Alvin, cracked ribs, internal bleeding, and a punchured lung.

"Stay still" said Tyler as he brought his finger down to Alvin and lightly tapped his back. Alvin felt the pain subside enough were he could bear it. Tyler grabbed all the chipmunks and set them down on the ground next to the limo. Toby and Julie got out as Tyler kneeled down to Alvin to tell him his condition.

"Alvin, you have several cracked ribs, punchured lung, and internal bleeding, I have to get you home to correct these problems as soon as I can". Alvin nodded, taking in what Tyler told him as Tyler took several steps back, and reverted back to his robot form.

Just before he could transform, his head suddenly looked down the road. "What is it Tyler?" said Theodore as they all looked in the direction he was looking. "I hear several cars approaching, and two helicopters" said Tyler.

Then Ian yelled out from his hanging position "Ha, did you not think we had saftey procautions in place, like if we didn't phone in a certain time, to send help". The chipmunks all growled at Ian as they looked back to see head lights approaching.

"So far so good" thought Tyler as he kneeled down, he extended his hand towards Julie, Toby and the chipmunks, "Everyone climb on" he said. Everyone quickly jumped onto his hand as he brought them up and set them down on his shoulders.

"Everyone grab a hold of something" said Tyler as he turned towards a bunch of warehouses near the shoreline. Tyler began to run as everyone held on, two helicopters screamed over head with their spot lights trained on Tyler.

The two copters raced a head and blocked Tyler's way, suddenly gun fire errupted from turrets on the nose of the helicopters. Tyler used his hand to block the bullets from hitting anyone on his shoulder as the bullets just bounced off his body.

Tyler ran for the dock as the two helicopters adusted their position to follow, this gave Tyler enough time to set things in motion. He brought his hand up to his shoulder as everyone climbed off. "I'm going to have to set you guys down" he said as they jumped off his hand, "I can't out run them like this, I'll have to fight back".

Everyone took cover near a wall as Tyler turned back to the approaching helicopters. Bullets eruppted from their turrents, enough to cause Tyler to stagger back. A weapon handle emerged from Tyler's back, he reached back to grab it, but before could grip it, a net teathered to one of the helicopters fired at him, wrapping around his hand and yanking him forward as the helicopter began to pulled. Everyone gasped in horror as Tyler pulled back, swinging the helicopter wildly through the air, but it remained attached.

Tyler deployed his sword on his opposite hand and was about to cut the rope when the second helicopter fired it's net, wrapping around his last free hand. The heicopters then flew away from each other, forcing Tyler to open his arms and lose his balance, falling right on his back.

The ground shook from then impact as everyone then ran from their hiding spot to help free Tyler. He tossed and turned, trying to break the ropes, before they could reach him, several vehicles drove in front of them blocking their way.

Several armed men jumped out of the vehicles and approached them with their guns trained on them. Everyone backed away in fear, but were stopped by the edge of the dock. They looked back at the armed men and saw Ian come through the line with a smile of pure evil on his face.

He looked back to were Tyler was lying on the ground, still struggling to free himself, then looked back at the chipmunks who were all holding each other in terror. "Look at that" he said with pleasure in his voice, "I got your robot, and now I have you".

He slowly began to make his way toward the scared chipmunks, intent of finishing what he started. Alvin looked back at his family and saw the fear in their eyes. He wanted desprately to help them, but he was in to much pain.

He tried focusing on Ian, trying to use his powers to stop him or anything to help his family, but nothing. Alvin felt tears forming in his eyes, mad he wasn't able to save his family. He looked back at them all, ready to say his last words to them, but before he could say anything, he felt another sharp pain in his hand, growing until the pain spread to his whole body as he fell to his knees and screamed.

Ian stopped in his tracks, thinking what he had done earlier was still causing Alvin pain and decided to wait and enjoy what he was seeing. Everyone ran up to Alvin's side to see what was happening "What's wrong Alvin?" said Brittany in fear . "Don't come near me" screamed Alvin "Get back, **_now_**". Everyone backed away, scared at what was happening.

Alvin screamed in horrible pain as he took several steps forward, with fire errupting from his feet and hands. Alvin's screamed then turned into some sort of unnatural roar that echoed into the night. Hiss eye's began to glow and light shot out his mouth.

All the armed men slowly took a step back at what they were seeing. Tyler heard the roars and looked up "It's happening" he thought as Alvin continued screaming and roaring. Beams of light shot out of Alvin's finger tips, the ground began to shake and the wind began to pick up.

Everyone looked at Alvin, all of them not knowing what was happening or how. Ian ran up to one of the armed men and yelled over the noise, "Kill it". The armed man looked at Ian as if saying are you crazy. "Do it" yelled Ian, the armed man then ran at Alvin and with the tip of his boot, kicked him into the water.

"No" screamed Brittany as she ran for the dock edge. She was about to jump in after Alvin when she was grabed by his brother's and her sisters. Brittany was pulling so much though, that Toby and Julie had to grab her as well to hold her back.

Brittany burst into tears screaming as everyone hugged her with their eyes starting to water. Below the water, Alvin continued his screaming as the air escaped his lungs, Alvin tried to stop himself, but the pain was to unbarable, he couldn't help it.

The last bit of air escaped as his lungs burned as he began to sink. His vison blackened as he lost consciousness. The last thing he could see was the surface slip away as he sank deeper and deeper. On his hand however the top triangle flashing faster and faster when all of a sudden, it grew brighter until it was glowing with the rest of the triforce like a bright star.

Alvin's eyes then shot open, shinning a bright blue as bubbles began to form around him.

On the dock, everyone was crying at the loss of Alvin, with Brittany crying louder then anyone there. Ian stood several feet back, laughing like a mad man, "One down, five to go". Everyone looked down into the water and suddenly saw the water begin to bubble as trianglular patch of light appeared and begin grow bigger and bigger.

A sound was heard emminating from the patch like a machine about to over load. Everyone stepped away from the water as a shockwave of light shot. Everyone covered their faces as a huge gust of wind shot out. Everything then became quiet, everyone there slowly approached the water, not knowing what just happened.

The water was still as if nothing happened. Then a huge pillar of water shot out as everyone jumped back. They could see something big fly out of the pillar, but lost sight almost instantly. "What's going on?" yelled Ian at the top of his lungs as the pillar of water fell back down.

"Your about to find out" growled a deep voice. The chipmunks reconized the voice, and looked towards a nearby warehouse roof and to their horror, saw Megatron standing their, his wepon trained on Ian. Then they noticed something about Megatron, his eyes weren't red like all decepticons, they were blue like Tyler's.

"Alvin" said Brittany with cheer and relief. Ian heard what Brittany said and looked back at the giant menacing robot. "Alvin" said Ian with disbelief. "In the metal" he growled.

"That's it" thought Tyler, then in a quick move, Tyler got up and quickly jerked on the teather, snapping it, and releasing the nets. Tyler then reached for the two weapons coming out of his back. He aimed each one at the helicopters and fired, striking the rotors making the helicopters drop to the ground like stone.

All the armed men then opened fired at both Tyler and Alvin, the bullets just bouncing off them. Alvin just jumped off the roof and roared. All the men turned white as they instantly dropped their weapons and ran. Ian stood there alone, shaking as Alvin and Tyler approached him.

"He is all yours" said Tyler. Alvin reached down and grabbed Ian, he screamed like a little girl as Alvin brought him up to his face. "I should make you pay for what you did to me and my family" he growled. Ian cried, thinking he was about to finished, then to his surprise, Alvin set him back on the ground.

"But I am not evil and nothing like you, go and never come near my family again, or I won't be so generous next time". Ian stood still for a moment, then ran out of there as fast as he could. Alvin stood there and looked back at his family, then his whole body began to glow as he turned back to his original self.

He stared at his family giving a small smile, they all stood there, not moving a muscel, then they all ran at him with tears in their eyes. They ran right into Alvin, almost making him fall backwards as everyone huged him in a tight embrace.

"We thought you were a dead" said Theodore as he hugged his older brother. "I know, but I am alright, everything is fine now, I promise". Everyone remained hugging Alvin for a minute before they finaly let him go.

"You have control of your powers now, don't you?" said Brittany wiping a tear away from her eye. Alvin noded, a smile cracking across his face.

Before Alvin could say anything else, they heard the loud clomps of Tyler as he approached. Alvin turned and looked up at Tyler, "I'm proud of you Alvin" said Tyler as he kneeled down so he was closer to Alvin, "You have unlocked the final key into a great journey that is filled with wonders and beauty".

Alvin smiled at Tyler with his hands tucked into his hoodies pockets. "You knew all this would happen didn't you" said Alvin. Tyler nodded, but before he could answer, they heard the sound of sirens approaching in the distance.

"I will explain everything when we get home" said Tyler, as Iron Hide pulled up, "in the mean time, I will take care of all those men Ian hired, and him, I'll see you soon". Tyler then stood up and cart wheeled forward as he transformed into a truck. Everyone then quickly hoped into Iron Hide as he drove off just before the cops could arrive.

Chipmunks wearaly walked up to their house as Toby and Julie opened the front door and almost screamed when they were greeted by the stern face of Dave with Claire standing a few feet behind. "Where have you kids been?" he said with anger. "It is almost 10, I get home early as did Claire, and we find an empty house".

"Well not completely empty" said Alvin happily, "You and Claire are in it". Dave turned to Alvin with a stern look, "don't get smart with me Alvin, I just got back and I'm not in the mood, where were you?". "We missed you to Dave" Alvin teased.

"I'm serious Alvin, where were you?". Toby then went up to Dave and took a deep breath. "Ian was back, he tried to abduct them, he almost killed Alvin, and us". Dave's eyes widen, realizing how rude he seemed. He bent down as he checked over his kids, "Is everyone alright" he said as he quickly checked them over.

"Wasn't that Tyler guy watching you guys?" said Claire from behind Dave. "That is complicated to explain" said Alvin, "Tyler will be here though soon to explain everything". "There is something else" Theodore said happily, "Alvin has control of his powers" Eleanor finished for Theodore.

Dave looked back at Alvin with relief and pride all over his face. Alvin just pretended to cover his face, "Please stop, I can't handle all this attention", then a huge smill erupted from his face, "Just kidding, you can keep staring at my good looks".

Everyone chuckled, relieved to see Alvin back to his old self, especially Brittany, realzing that Tyler was right when he said Alvin will return to his old self. "Alvin" said Dave, "is it true?". Alvin sighed as he raised his hand, making two balls of fire appear floating above his paws, then everyone watched in amazement as the fireballs turned to ice, frozen and ice cold.

"Ta da" Alvin said as he made the balls of now ice disappear. "Showing off are we" said a voice at the door. Everyone turned to the front door to see Tyler standing there, leaning against the door frame.

He looked up at Dave and walked over to him and shook his hand, "Nice to see you again Mr Seville" said Tyler, "Likewise" said Dave. Then Claire came up behind Dave and shook Tyler's hand, "Nice to finally meet you Mr Pauwel" she said, "Dave has brought me up to speed on you".

"Well that's good" Tyler said with a chuckle, "I don't have to then explain my life story again". "Uh Tyler" said Alvin with a smile, pointing to the couch, "you said you would explain a few things to me". Tyler returned the smile, "And so I did" he said entering the living room and taking a spot.

Everyone instantly, bolted in, intent on hearing what Tyler was about to explain. Tyler sat there and looked straight at Alvin, "It is time I tell you everything, why you had trouble with you powers, and why you gained control tonight".

Alvin sat there, not wanting to miss a word, while his brothers and the chipettes sat beside him and everyone else sitting on any spot they could find. "The reason why you couldn't control you powers is because you didn't discover the final meaning to the triforce".

Alvin looked down at his paw, were the triforce was only a thin outline. "Each triangle represents a virtue that the powers signify. Power, Wisdom" then he pointed to the one that never fully glowed, "and courage". Alvin starred at his paw, feeling very confused, "I don't get it" he said looking back at Tyler.

"You were afraid of hurting your family with you powers, and because of that, you were afraid of your powers. Tonight though when you saw your family in danger, you forgot your fears and wanted to do anything to save them, that unlocked the final door to control".

Alvin looked at his paw, everything was starting to make sense. "If you knew" said Brittany, "then why didn't you tell us, or warn us?". "Believe me" replied Tyler "I wanted to, but I if I warned you, then you may have avoided Ian and Alvin would have no control over his powers for a long time".

The room was silent for a while, then Tyler stood up, "Well, since Dave is here now to watch you guys, I think I'd better leave for home". He was about to walk out of the room to grab his things when Alvin stopped him, "Wait Tyler" said Alvin as he turned to Dave.

"Dave, can Tyler stay a little longer, we are all going to be playing in a concert for the school, and we had so much fun with him, please". Soon every chipmunk was begging to Dave as Tyler stood near the doorway, chuckling to himself.

"Whoa, wait for a second guys" Dave said over all the begging. He turned to Tyler with a smile "Well". Tyler walked back into the room and looked down at the chipmunks, "I have nowhere special to go" he said giving the chipmunks a thumbs up.

The chipmunks all cheered as Tyler sat down next to them. "By the way Alvin" Tyler said, "I loved how you changed into Megatron, I thought Ian was going to faint" he said laughing his head off, soon, everyone else was laughing as well. "What did you do to Ian and his buddies anyway?" said Simon as he caught his breath.

Tyler took a deep breath after he stopped laughing, "I wiped their memories of what they saw, but don't worry, everytime when Ian thinks of trying to abduct you guys, lets just say he will have some very scarey dreams of giant chipmunks chasing him through the forest".

Everyone howled with laughter, glad to see Ian was getting what he finally deserved.


	11. Chapter 10 Love in ther Air

Chapter 10 Love in the Air

It was Thursday evening, the day before the concert, and the chipmunks were sitting with Tyler and Dave watching tv. Alvin felt like a million bucks, everything was so much better now. He hadn't felt like this in months.

He knew so much, he felt strong and full of energy. He felt like he could do anything, but even with his powers, he still wanted to hold onto everything he held dear, like his sense of humor, his felings, and his family. On the tv, the news was talking about two abondoned helicopters found near the docks with what looked like giant foot prints and marks in the road.

Alvin just snickered as he watched it the report go on. Soon though, he was tried of sitting on the couch and got up. "Where are you going Alvin?" said Dave with his face in the newspaper. "I'm getting tired of sitting, I'm just going to go outside and watch the sun set" he said hopping off the couch.

"Just be careful out there" said Dave. Alvin just turned and looked at Dave, "Really, Dave" he said knowing that with his powers, he wasn't in any danger from anything. "Just habbit" said Dave as he turned the page. Alvin walked out the back door, going into the back yard and climbed up a tree and sat himself down on a branch.

Now that he had his powers, he saw the beauty in things that seemed so simple, like trees and leaves, houses, and the sun set, but there was one thing he always saw beauty in, even without his powers.

Alvin sat there, watching as the sky turned from blue to orange as the sun set against the horrizon. He was alone with his thoughts, enjoying the sights he was seeing when he heard the sound of scruffles behind him.

Alvin turned and saw Brittany standing on the branch a foot away from him. "Mind if I join you" she said timidly approaching Alvin. Alvin smiled, making Brittany blush as he getured to the spot next to him, "Be my guest" he replied. Brittany then sat next to Alvin, both watching the sun set.

Brittany slowly turned to head to look at Alvin and took a deep breath "Alvin" she said quietly, "can I ask you a question?" she said, almost stuttering as she said it. Alvin smiled, he could tell Brittany was nervous about something. "You just did" he said, with a chuckle.

Brittany looked at Alvin annoyed, "I'm being serious right now Alvin", she was stern on the outside, but on the inside, she was smiling. She some how loved his annoying jokes. "Sorry" said Alvin with a smile on his face, "go ahead".

Brittany took another deep breath, "Do you plan to stay for the dance after the concert?". Alvin looked at Brittany, "That was the plan" he said. Brittany took another deep breath, trying to get the words out. Her heart was racing and her paws were shaking.

"I was wondering, do you, you want, what I'm trying to say is-" but before she she could finish, Alvin interuped. "You want to ask if I will go to the dance with you" he said with a chuckle. "How did you know?" said Brittany, feeling a little embarrased.

Alvin laughed, "Come on Brittany, I know you all to well, your easy to predict". She stared at Alvin in anger. "Oh really, well, your easy to predict as well" she said standing up on the branch.

Alvin stood up as well as he laughed in disbelief, "No I'm not, I bet you can't even tell what I'm about to do next". Brittany placed her hands on her hips, "I bet I can, you are probalbly going to uses your powers to do some sort of trick, make a stupid comment, or your going to-", but before she could continue, Alvin stepped forward infront of her and suddenly began to kiss her.

Brittany's eyes widened in surprise at what was happening, she was about to react when she felt her legs weaken. Alvin wrapped his hands around her back and held her up as Brittany wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

Brittany felt locked on Alvin, she felt her heart race with Alvin's lips on hers, as they continued the kiss.

In the house, Tyler was standing by the kitchen window, witnessing what Alvin and Brittany were doing when Dave walked in. "It is getting late, the kids should come in now" he said going for the back door.

"I think you should leave them for now" said Tyler looking to Dave. Dave looked at Tyler confused so Tyler uncrosssed his arms and pointed out the window. Dave walked up to the window and looked out, his face turning white.

"Their-their kissing" said Dave moving away from the window in shock. "Maybe I'll give them a minute" he said as he moved back into the living room with Tyler following.

Brittany and Alvin remianed locked togeather as they continued their kiss. Bittany moaned in pleasure as Alvin embraced her, she felt what almost was like electricity flow through her body she continued to moan in pleasure.

She felt connected to Alvin on many levels, like she knew he would always protecter from anything and anyone. She dreamed about this moment for a long time, but thought it would never come. Then Alvin released his hold and stepped back from Brittany, she stood there as if frozen, then she fell back and simply said "Wow".

"Jeez" said Alvin as he grabed Brittany's paw and helped her to her feet, "I know I was good, but not like that" he said chuckling. Brittany looked into Alvin's eyes, "Why did you do that?" she said, wanting to confirm what she thought.

Alvin made Brittany sit down as he sat down in front of her holding her paws and looking into her eyes. "Isn't it obvious, you were there for me, and always had my back when I couldn't control my powers. That is what helped me though all this, no matter how bad it got".

Alvin then looked down and took a deep breath, then he looked back at Brittany, who's heart was racing faster than ever. "You and I are so much alike. I feel like I'm really connected to you, I guess what I am trying to say is I love you Brittany, have since I met you, and I always will".

Brittany felt tears form in her eyes and her heart melt. She got up on her knees and leaned foreward and hugged Alvin, where he returned the favour. "Well", he whispered into her ear, "what about me?". Brittany quickly kisses Alvin on the cheecks then whispered back "I love you too".

They remained locked in their hug until the sun set, then they both got up. "I think we should head in, we have a big day tomorrow night" said Alvin as he took Brittany's paw. Brittany smiled as they climbed down the tree and back into the house.

Alvin and Brittany walked in and could see everyone still in the living room. They walked in and sat down on the couch. "You two enjoy the sun set" said Dave reading a paper. "Yeah" said Alvin nervously, "it was a beautiful sight" he said smiling at Brittany.

They held each others paw when they both Tyler's voice in their head, "Dave saw what happened in the tree, he's in a little shock". They looked at Tyler who was still staring at the tv, Alvin and Brittany felt their face blush. "Congradulations though on showing you feeling for each other" Tyler said into their heads. They both smiled and thought back "Thanks".

That night in bed, each one told their sibling about what happened in the tree. "Oh my gosh" said Jeanette and Eleanor jumping onto Brittany's bed. "We're so happy for you" they said as they hugged their sister. "Thanks" Brittany said happily, "you have no idea how great I feel now".

"I hope we find what you found one day" said Jeanette quietly, "Me to" said Eleanor. Brittany put her hand on her sisters shoulders, "Don't worry, I'm sure that Simon and Theodore will confess their feelings one day". "Are you sure?" said Eleanor said sadly.

"I'm sure" said Brittany, giving them a caring smile. "I've seen how they both look at you. "I'm sure you will all know soon". "Thanks Britt" said both Elenaor and Jeanette. The chipettes remained talking in their room while Alvin was still lying in bed looking at both his brothers.

"We had no idea you felt that way about Brittany" said Simon trying not to be to loud. "We knew you liked her, but not love her". Alvin smilled at his brothers, "There was a lot I didn't tell you, but hey, you know now". Simon and Theodore looked at their brother, a little bothered how he didn't tell them what he was feeling.

"And also" Alvin continued, "Jeanette and Eleanor probably feel the same way about you two as you do for them". "W-what do you mean?" said Simon and Theodore at the same time, trying not to let Alvin on.

"Come on guys" said Alvin, "I see the way you look at them, you have feelings for them, and sooner or later, you will tell them". "I don't know" said Simon, "We scared enough just thinking about it. "Then think of this" said Alvin, "How scared do you think I was when Ian theatened you all and when my powers were out of control, or when I began to gain control".

They both remained quiet as Alvin continued, "The fear you are feeling is nothing compaired to what I went through". Simon and Theodore thought it over. The boys talked for awhile as Alvin gave them advice, and at about 11, both the chipmunks and chipettes went to sleep.

The next evening, the concert was a hit. Tyler sang with the chipmunks and chipettes, with a band that Tyler made with his powers. The chipettes were wearing a dress coloured with their signature colours that sparkled in the light, while the chipmunks just had black jackets with a shirt underneath.

They sang all the songs that the chipmunks were popular for. Tyler even had a few solos on guitar and saxphones that were beyond extordonairy. Students cheered as they brought the house down with their incredible singing.

After the singing was done, the chipmunks and Tyler joined the students on the dance floor to kick off some dance moves. Brittany and Alvin danced togeather, same with Simon and Jeanette, and Theodore and Eleanor, while Tyler did dance moves on his own.

Tyler soon had a crowd circling around him cheering as he pulled off highly complex dance moves that only the pros could do. After a few songs, the chipmunks went to sit down for a break as Tyler continued dancing.

The chipmunks sat on some chairs watching Tyler do one move after the other, each different and unique. Brittany leaned her head on Alvin's shoulder and spoke. "Tyler's a good man, and a good friend". Alvin brought his hand around her head and began to stroke her hair.

"He is, I've never seen someone like him, he doesn't think about himself at all, he only cares about others" he said as he continued to rub her hair. "Do you guys agree?" he said looking to where his brothers were, but only saw empty seats.

"Where did they go?" said Brittany scaning the whole room. Alvin twitched his head, then a smile came on his face. He grabed Brittany's hand and they hopped off the seat. "Follow me" said Alvin as they went for the exit.

They both slowly creeped out the door where Alvin pointed down the hall. Brittany looked closely and her eyes widen in surprise when she saw her sisters kissing the boys they liked. Brittany turned to Alvin and kissed him on the cheek.

"It seems as if everything is starting to go right for all of us" she said happily. Alvin and Brittany stood there as they watched there siblings approach the door holding hands. When they all saw Alvin and Brittany standing there, there was a quick expression of shock which turned to a smile.

Brittany ran to her sisters, screaming in excitment as they hugged each other as Theodore and Simon walked up to Alvin. "Why tell them now?" said Alvin with a grin on his face. "Well" said Theodore, "you had to face you worest fears with your powers, we figured that this is nothing compared to what you went through. You had a point last night".

Alvin took a step towards his brothers and gave them a hug. "I'm really proud of you two, now I won't be facing new journey's alone, I'll have you, Brittany, her sisters, and Tyler". He gave one last look at his brothers and whisled to the girls.

They quickly looked back where Alvin gestured to the door. "Well ladies, shall we continue the dance". They each smiled as they took their counterparts paw and went back in.

As the months went on, the bond between each of the chipmunks only grew, as well as their friendship with Tyler. Tyler would visit on weekend when the chipmunks weren't busy in school, and on certain week nights when there was nothing to do.

Alvin soon began to use his powers to aid those in trouble, he never revealed his identity, but people gave him a name, Guardian. They never heard from Ian again either, and never had to fear about him abducting them. Everyone could finally relax at the life that was forming around them.

**There we are, the first addition of Alvin and the Chipmunks: Prime. Like I said at the beginning, this is just the first story of about five or six, depending on how the story goes. If you have questions, put them in reviews and I will do my best to answer as much as I can. The next chapter will be Q&A, I just skipped two stories because I thought that what it was already the transformers movies, and I would be pretty much just adding a few new parts to them. The romance between Alvin and Brittany will still go on in my other stories, but one of my last few stories, I plan to have it about Tyler. I had based my Tyler character on a Tyler who I know that has become a cop in Canada, it is either the RCMP he's joining or the OPP, I don't know exactly. Everything that I will reveal around Tyler Pauwel is all based on the real Tyler, which is pretty sad when you find out in the later stories. He is the sweetest and nicest man I know, Tyler Pauwel is just basicly him with super powers. The next story will be released in about two or three days, see you then.**


	12. Chapter 11 Q&A

Chapter 11 Q&A

Since no one is asking questions, I will answer some basic ones I can think of because I plan to release the next story by 10:00 Pm eastern time on the 21st.

The first question is probably why I am basing Tyler Pauwel on a Tyler I know. Because the Tyler I know is now a cop, but his life is not a happy one and I think that it is something that needs to be told. Don't try and find out who he is, if you think you know him, keep it to yourself. You will be given hints through the next few stories and slowly, I will reveal his life, one bit at a time.

Next is why I made a mix between AATC, Transformers, and super powers. I have a very active imagination, ever since I saw the Squeakqual, that is what started my interest. And when I found this site around April last year, I saw so many good stories, that a story started to in my head. At the end of January, I stated to type all the stories exept the "maybe" last one. Because there is something I will be asking about one thing on how to end the story, but you will see what at the end of story 4. They are now ready for release though, and I will release a chapter every day, with a two or three day gap between each story.

That is all the questions I can think of, if any of you have any, then put them in and reviews and I will try and answer at the end of the next story. Thanks for those who commented, I hope you all enjoy my next few stories. PS. I will redo the first story so that there is no paragraphs and because I called the story Alvin and the Chipmunks: Prime. One of the title ideas I had bit forgot to edit.

The next story will be called "Love is Most Powerful, but Deadly".


End file.
